Familia Olvidada (Forgotten Family)
by Yarely Potter
Summary: Habían encontrado el 'felices para siempre', entonces uno de ellos olvidó. Doce años antes, Esme Cullen y sus amantes Eleazar Denali y Carlisle Masen, fundaron la comunidad de tragedia los golpeó y habían luchado para recuperarse, pero cuando Esme sufre un accidente automovilístico, olvida a Eleazar y Carlisle. Ahora el trío tiene que luchar por un futuro.
1. Capítulo Uno

_**Aqui les dejo la tercera adaptación del circulo de tres de BRYNN PAULIN y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**_

_**Advertencia: Este libro contiene ménage à trois**_

_**Advertencia: Contiene relaciones hombre hombre**_

* * *

_**FAMILIA OLVIDADA**_

_**Argumento:**_

_**Habían encontrado el 'felices para siempre', entonces uno de ellos olvidó.**_

_**Doce años antes, Esme Cullen y sus amantes Eleazar Denali y Carlisle Masen, fundaron la comunidad de Cullen como el vuelo de una fantasía juvenil. Jóvenes e idealistas, querían tener un lugar para compartir su amor y residir con personas que entendieran y vivieran su mismo estilo de vida. La felicidad era suya, con los problemas dejados fuera de las puertas de Cullen. Hasta hacía un año...**_

_**La tragedia los golpeó y habían luchado para recuperarse, pero cuando Esme sufre un accidente automovilístico, olvida a Eleazar y Carlisle. Ahora el trío tiene que luchar por un futuro.**_

_**Si fracasan, la base misma de Cullen será fracturada, pero el daño a sus corazones será aún mayor.**_

* * *

**_Capítulo Uno_**

Esme Cullen observó las blancas paredes de hospital, que la habían rodeado durante la última semana. El personal le había dicho que estaba en el Hospital Comunitario de Forks. Ella no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba ubicado Forks. Vivía en una población que llevaba su apellido, pero no tenía idea de dónde estaba ese lugar en relación de donde estaba ahora. No tenía idea de cómo estaba emparentada con aquellos cuyo nombre llevaba la ciudad, o incluso si estaba emparentada. De hecho, sabía muy poco acerca de sí misma.

Tenía treinta y cinco años —ellos se lo habían dicho junto con su nombre— y no debía tener familiares cercanos. Nadie había venido a verla.

Saliendo de la cama de hospital, se acercó a la ventana, agradecida de que alguien le hubiera traído sus pijamas, aunque no tenía idea de quién había sido.

Tal vez alguien del personal había sentido lástima por ella. Tendría que averiguar quién, para poder agradecerle.

Sin ver, miró hacia afuera, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. ¿A dónde iría al salir de allí? El hospital no podía mantenerla en esta habitación para siempre, aun cuando tuviera amnesia. No había nada en ella físicamente, bueno, aparte de no tener memoria. Para algunos, suponía, ese era un problema físico. Puesto que nadie la había llamado o visitado, tal vez en su vida no había algo que valiera la pena recordar...

Toda esta situación era ridícula. Una terapeuta había venido y la había evaluado. Esme recordaba el nombre del Presidente, cómo escribir y el significado de cada palabra dicha por la mujer. Pero cuando se le preguntaba en qué calle vivía, su comida favorita o el nombre de su madre... nada.

Su médico tenía la teoría de que podría estar bloqueando algo de manera subconsciente. Tenía que ser un inmenso 'algo' si le había quitado todos sus recuerdos personales.

"¡No pueden entrar ahí!"

"¡Hemos esperado toda la maldita semana! Vamos a entrar. Llame a seguridad. Yo llamaré a mis abogados ", gruñó una voz masculina.

"Sólo se le permite entrar a su familia."

"¡Nosotros somos la única familia que tiene!" Otra voz masculina protestó.

Esme se volvió y se apoyó, con los ojos muy abiertos, contra la ventana, al oír el alboroto justo fuera de su habitación. La puerta se abrió de repente, y dos hombres bien vestidos, pero de aspecto demacrado, se detuvieron en la entrada. Una enfermera los seguía, balbuceando algo acerca de reglas, familiares y violaciones. Sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando Esme prestó atención a los hombres altos. Sus preocupadas miradas se enfocaron en ella, mientras ignoraban por completo a la enfermera.

"Cariño..." dijo el hombre de ojos azules. Se detuvo a centímetros de Esme, con las manos enmarcando su rostro. Sus pulgares acariciaron sus pómulos, donde ella sabía que las contusiones estropeaban su pálida piel. Tragó, mientras su mirada la abarcaba.

El otro hombre se apretó contra ella. Sus labios le acariciaron el hombro, e inhaló profundamente, como si la respirara. "Gracias a Dios, estás bien", murmuró él.

Sus manos se elevaron por propia voluntad, para colocarse, cada una alrededor de uno de los hombres. Sabía que debería tener miedo —no tenía idea de quiénes eran estos hombres—, pero el miedo era la cosa más lejana en sus emociones. Una comodidad extrañamente familiar la cubrió. Por alguna razón, su presencia aliviaba algo del pánico que la había asaltado toda la semana. Ellos la conocían. Y podían llenar algunos de los espacios en blanco en su cabeza.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?", Preguntó ella, odiando las palabras, odiando el dolor que apareció en sus bellos ojos. Estos ya habían estado llenos de dolor. Ella sólo lo había empeorado. Pero tenía que saber. Ellos eran importantes, y uno debía ser su esposo o novio, aunque por la manera familiar con la que ambos la abrazaban, no podía decir cuál.

Después de haber renunciado a tratar de lograr algo con los hombres, la enfermera tiró del brazo de Esme. "Señorita, venga conmigo."

Esme liberó su brazo. "Los quiero aquí. Y quiero quedarme aquí."

"Pero—"

El hombre de ojos azules, giró hacia la mujer. "Ella dijo que nos quiere aquí", gruñó. "Ahora déjenos solos con nuestra esposa."

Esme lo miró fijamente. ¿Esposa? No 'mi esposa', no 'su esposa', sino... ¿'nuestra esposa'? Ella podría no recordar su vida, pero sabía cuál era la norma de convivencia aceptada por la sociedad y esa era, una mujer y un hombre.

Los nervios revolotearon en su abdomen. 'Nuestra esposa' repitió en sus pensamientos. Nuestra... ¿Nuestra?

Cuando Esme abrió la boca para pedir una explicación, la enfermera farfulló algo sobre conseguir un médico, y luego salió de la habitación, deliberadamente dejando la puerta abierta. Eso no pareció preocupar a los dos hombres. Ellos estaban concentrados en Esme. La llevaron hacia la silla junto a la cama y se agacharon frente a ella.

"¿Realmente no nos recuerdas?", Preguntó el hombre de ojos marrones.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras lo examinaba. Pequeñas líneas arrugaban las esquinas de sus ojos y ocasionales mechones grises surcaban su cabello marron, pero él todavía tenía el aspecto de un hombre joven —un hombre joven y poderoso con músculos bien desarrollados cubriendo su cuerpo robusto.

Círculos oscuros hacían sombra debajo de sus ojos marrones, y ella tuvo la impresión de que no había dormido en días. Ninguno de ellos lo había hecho.

Su compañero tenía el mismo aspecto, sus ojeras parecían aún más oscuras por debajo de sus ojos azul claro. Él también tenía pequeñas líneas cerca de los ojos y vetas de plata en su cabello rubio.

Su gran mano ahuecó su mejilla de nuevo, y le dio una media sonrisa.

"Soy Carlisle", dijo.

"Y yo soy Eleazar", agregó el hombre de ojos marrones. "Somos tus esposos."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Eso es imposible. No puedo estar casada con dos hombres."

Suelas de goma chirriaron en el suelo de baldosas pulidas, mientras alguien entraba precipitadamente en la habitación. Los hombres se pusieron de pie, flanqueando a Esme y listos para enfrentar a quien planeara retarlos ahora. Ella se levantó también, y ellos se acercaron más, a sus costados. Carlisle deslizó una mano alrededor de su cintura para sostenerla, mientras Eleazar le tomaba la mano. La sangre golpeó a través de ella, haciéndola sentir temblorosa, y se preguntó si ellos lo sentían.

"Dr. Crowley", dijo ella, reconociendo el hombre que había estado tratándola. La enfermera estaba justo detrás de él.

El ignoró a Esme y se centró en sus visitantes. "No pueden estar aquí".

"Sí podemos", respondió Carlisle.

"¿Por qué no revisa su historia médica como le hemos estado pidiendo durante toda la semana?" Exigió Eleazar. "Ella estuvo aquí hace dos años. Ustedes tienen registros de nuestra relación con ella, y un documento que Esme firmó para darnos derechos para estar con ella y para supervisar todo el tratamiento médico mientras esté incapacitada. El documento sigue vigente."

Crowley emitió un sonido de disgusto, restando importancia a las palabras de Eleazar con un gesto de impaciencia. Despidió a la enfermera antes de volverse y abandonar toda profesionalidad.

"Ustedes son de ese pequeño lugar de pecado, ¿no? ¿Cullen?"

Uno de los extremos de la boca de Carlisle se elevó, inteligencia y diversión brillaron en sus ojos. "Pues sí, lo somos. Y tiene, justo aquí, a los tres pecadores principales. Nosotros fundamos Cullen.

Yo soy Carlisle Cullen, este es Eleazar Cullen, y ya sabe que ella es Esme Cullen. Ahora, detengamos esta basura de mente estrecha y vayamos al grano.

¿Cuál es el pronóstico de la memoria de Esme, y cuando podemos llevarla a casa?"

El médico pareció sorprendido, y Esme sospechó que nadie se había enfrentado a él antes. Nunca.

"Bueno," resopló él y procedió a recitar una lista de posibles diagnósticos, lanzando un montón de jerga médica. El había discutido todo con Esme, en términos simples, unos días atrás.

Todo se reducía a una cosa. Podría ser esto o aquello, esto o tal vez aquello, pero en general, los médicos no sabían por qué tenía amnesia y cuando o si su memoria regresaría.

Obviamente, Crowley estaba usando galimatías técnicas en vez de lenguaje cotidiano, para intimidar a Carlisle y Eleazar . No funcionó.

Ellos escucharon al médico con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos, los pies separados y las cabezas ligeramente inclinadas hacia un lado. Sus inteligentes ojos, le decían que entendían todo.

La pareja le recordaba a dos guardaespaldas que no caían ante las amenazas de nadie.

"Así que no lo sabe", parafraseó Eleazar, después de que Crowley hablara durante varios minutos. "¿Y cuándo puede volver a casa?"

"Hoy," respondió Crowley. "Tan pronto como verifiquemos su supuesta documentación."

Carlisle dio un paso adelante, y el doctor se tambaleó hacia atrás unos metros. Eleazar detuvo a su amigo con una mano en su brazo.

Cralisle se volvió hacia él, con el ceño fruncido, y asintió de manera brusca. "Por eso hemos creado nuestra propia clínica en Cullen," gruñó. "Esta gente..."

Esme miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre los tres hombres. El calor la llenó cuando Carlisle y Eleazar la protegieron como perros en un depósito de chatarra. Ella sentía que nadie le haría daño, nadie la tocaría y nadie siquiera hablaría con ella, a menos que ellos así lo aceptaran. Había estado tan sola durante toda la semana. El pensar que ellos habían estado afuera, queriendo llegar a ella...

La ira brotó en su interior, y quería gritarles a los funcionarios que los habían mantenido afuera cuando ella los necesitó.

Ella observó a Crowley. "No importa lo que digan los documentos.

Quiero irme."

*** * * *%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Fue relativamente fácil salir del hospital después de la confrontación. Esme tenía la sensación de que el médico quería ponerse difícil, pero no podía realmente luchar contra la documentación que había llegado finalmente. Una llamada al abogado de Carlisle y Eleazar , también había ayudado a ese proceso. Carlisle había pagado la factura de su tratamiento en su totalidad y luego la condujo hacia un vehículo todo-terreno de color negro, cerca de la entrada del hospital.

Eleazar había estado esperando detrás del volante. A pesar de que tenía un amplio asiento trasero, había terminado entre ellos, en el asiento del frente.

"Te necesitamos cerca de nosotros," le había dicho Eleazar. "Esta ha sido una semana infernal."

Carlisle había apretado su hombro, y ella había visto un movimiento de apoyo entre ellos, lleno del afecto y preocupación que habían demostrado más temprano.

Su mente dio vueltas a un millón de kilómetros por minuto, mientras se dirigían a través de un terreno desconocido, hacia su ciudad. Cullen que estaba a las afueras de Forks, y nada parecía reconocible. No sentía ninguna indicación de que se estaba acercando a su hogar. Sus manos se cerraron en puños en su regazo mientras luchaba contra la frustración y el dolor de sus recuerdos perdidos. ¿Qué momentos irremplazables habría olvidado? Sobre todo, quería saber sobre su vida con Carlisle y Eleazar , y cómo había llegado a estar en una situación tan poco ortodoxa.

Sus dientes se hundieron en su labio inferior cuando este tembló y tragó las rocas que le cerraban la garganta.

Carlisle deslizó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Está bien.

Vamos a ayudarte a recordar."

"El Dr. Crowley me dijo que había la posibilidad de que nunca recordara, que probablemente no lo haría", murmuró ella. Tomó una respiración profunda, negándose a colapsar ante el vacío enorme tanto detrás como delante de ella. Al menos, su futuro no parecía tan vacío ahora, como lo había hecho dos horas antes.

Había gente que la conocía y se preocupaba por ella.

"Crowley es un idiota", murmuró Eleazar en voz baja y sacudió la cabeza. "Vas a recordar. Y si no lo haces... bueno, ya sé que esto no te hará sentir mejor, pero vamos a hacer nuevos recuerdos. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Si alguien puede salir de esto, eres tú."

Ella suspiró y el posó una mano sobre la suya. Girando la mano automáticamente, entrelazó los dedos con los de él. Un débil brote de reconocimiento le hizo cosquillas en el recuerdo y le dio esperanza. Ellos habían hecho eso antes.

O ella lo había hecho con alguien. Tal vez no tenía nada que ver con él.

No, había estado con Carlisle y Eleazar por algún tiempo.

Íntimamente, por lo que le habían indicado. Los archivos del hospital habían demostrado que habían estado juntos por lo menos desde que los documentos habían sido presentados originalmente.

¿Cuando dijo Eleazar que eso había sido? ¿Hacía unos dos años?

Ellos tres estaban...

Su ceño se frunció. Los hombres se habían referido a sí mismos como sus esposos, y todos llevaban el mismo apellido. Crowley había exigido sus documentos de identidad y ella había echado un vistazo a sus licencias. El mismo apellido. La misma dirección. Y tanto el apellido como la dirección eran los de su propia licencia.

"Dijeron que son mis esposos", dijo. "Explíquenme eso. Podré no tener recuerdos, pero sé que la poligamia no ha sido legalizada en los Estados Unidos".

Eleazar le apretó la mano.

"Vivimos un estilo de vida alternativo", comenzó Carlisle. "Dos hombres junto a una mujer."

"Todos los tríos en Cullen lo hacen", agregó Eleazar.

"Pero legalmente—"

"No, no tenemos matrimonios reconocidos por el Estado," Carlisle la interrumpió. "Pero tenemos matrimonios, espirituales en lugar de civiles. Quienes están comprometidos en Cullen, tienen ceremonias públicas en las que se unen unos con los otros, como en un matrimonio regular, excepto que estas son uniones en trío. Al mismo tiempo que se realiza la ceremonia, los hombres cambian sus apellidos y llevan el de la mujer a la que se han comprometido. Mi apellido era Masen y el de Eleazar era Denali".

Todo sonaba tan... organizado y normal cuando se lo explicaba de esa manera. Pero ella sabía que no lo era, aunque al parecer mucha gente en su comunidad vivía ese estilo de vida también.

"Y yo... ¿hice eso?" preguntó ella.

"Hace trece años, justo después de que fundáramos Cullen," dijo Eleazar. "Pero hemos estado juntos durante quince años."

Ella se mordió el labio mientras consideraba la dinámica de la situación. "Todo parece tan extraño, tan... como si me hubiera aprovechado de la situación. Como si no hubiera podido elegir a uno de ustedes, así que los tomé a los dos."

Carlisle se echó a reír. "Nunca hubo una decisión que tomar. Eleazar y yo veníamos juntos, como un solo paquete. Crecí en una familia de ménage, con dos padres y una madre. Y uno de mis papás también creció en una familia de ménage, y uno de sus padres lo hizo también. Es como una forma de vida para nosotros, aunque hace años era mucho más difícil para los tríos de lo que es ahora. Eleazar y yo nos conocimos como estudiantes de primer año en la escuela secundaria y fuimos a la universidad juntos. Él estaba totalmente comprometido en este tipo de relación antes de que entraras en nuestras vidas. Habíamos sabido por años que finalmente compartiríamos una mujer." Su voz se suavizó y acarició tiernamente sus sentidos, enviando un temblor hacia su coño mientras su vientre se apretaba. "Una vez que te conocimos... nunca podría haber sido otra persona."

Ella se volvió hacia él, y él bajó la cabeza. Casi por instinto, levantó la cara. Sus labios se abrieron contra los de él, permitiendo su suave exploración.

Eleazar le apretó la mano que todavía sostenía, mientras estelas de cálida excitación atravesaron su cuerpo. A él no parecía importarle que su pareja la besara. No parecía haber ni un poquito de celos.

Esto parecía ser lo normal. Ella sintió que él esperaba e incluso disfrutaba de su intimidad con Carlisle. Con esa creencia en mente, y abrumada por la dinámica de la situación, se hundió en Carlisle y dejó que le mostrara el camino.

Sus labios carnosos acariciaron los suyos, mientras se sumergía dentro de su boca con la lengua. Sentimientos agridulces hicieron vibrar su piel al sentir el dolor que el contenía ante su pérdida de memoria. Él no la tocó, aparte de en la boca, todo su anhelo y emociones se expresaron en su tierno beso. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos ante su suave posesión y el cuidado que tuvo de no asustarla.

Tenía que recordar. Tenía que saber cómo era estar en la vida de estos hombres.

Antes de que el beso pudiera ir demasiado lejos, Carlisle se apartó ligeramente y pasó suavemente el pulgar sobre de su labio inferior.

Al mismo tiempo, Eleazar desaceleró a medida que se acercaron a una puerta de hierro forjado. Esta se abrió, y el detuvo la camioneta cuando una sonriente mujer, con un uniforme azul oscuro, salió de la caseta del guardia, junto a la entrada, y se apresuró a ir hacia el coche. Llevaba en sus manos, una pila de sobres atados con una cuerda.

"Hola, Zafrina," dijo Eleazar, saludando a la mujer de piel oscura.

"Hola Eleazar,Carlisle." Inclino para mirar a Esme. "Hola Esme, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, pudo haber sido peor", respondió Esme con un encogimiento de hombros.

"No te preocupes. Apuesto a que estarás de vuelta en el juego antes de que te des cuenta", le aseguró Zafrina. Metió la mano y le entregó a Esme la pila de cartas. "Un grupo de nosotros, bueno, creo que casi todas las familias, hicimos cartas para ti. Todos escribimos algunos de nuestros mejores recuerdos contigo."

"Gracias." La voz de Esme fue un susurro ahogado, mientras tocaba la cuerda atada con un lazo alrededor del grupo de cartas. Ella levantó la vista, su visión era borrosa por las lágrimas, ante la bondad de los habitantes de esta ciudad. "Gracias... no tengo palabras..."

Zafrina apretó firmemente el marco de la ventana.

"Aguanta, cariño. Estarás al cien por ciento antes de que te des cuenta. Con estos chicos estás en buenas manos. Ellos se ocuparán de ti."

Esme asintió con la cabeza, e Zafrina dio un paso atrás. Eleazar dio unas palmaditas en la pierna de Esme cuando la camioneta comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

"Pensé que no tenía a nadie", murmuró ella. "Estuve sola toda la semana, y pensé que no tenía a nadie o que estaba lejos de casa. Y..." Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el sobre color lila de la primera carta. "Y había todo esto."

"Eres muy querida," dijo Carlisle. "Y no solo por nosotros."

"¿Cuál es mi ocupación?"

"No tienes un trabajo en particular", respondió él.

"No lo necesitas. Nuestra empresa —mi trabajo y el de Eleazar—, proporciona más que suficiente para nuestra familia."

"Pero no te quedas en casa", intervino Eleazar.

"Todos los días recibes donaciones para el refugio de personas sin hogar de Forks, enseñas a leer a los niños en la escuela primaria, horneas o cocinas para la gente que está enferma, o trabajas en cualquier número de comités en Cullen. El día del accidente, estabas llevando ropa a una de las iglesias de Forks."

"Creo que sólo soy una santa normal", dijo secamente. Lo siguiente que le dirían, es que caminaba sobre el agua, y en el fondo, tenía un oscuro presentimiento de que esa imagen estaba bastante lejos de la verdad.

No dudaba que esas cosas que mencionaron podían ser ciertas, pero algo no encajaba dentro de ella. Aún sin recordar su pasado, sentía una sombra en su vida. Sin importar cuanto lo intentara, no podía comprender lo que era. ¿Era culpa? ¿Vergüenza?

¿Algo malo que había hecho? El médico le había dicho que podría estar bloqueando algo. ¿Qué era?

"Esa es la Esme que conozco" Carlisle se echó a reír, sin darse cuenta de sus crecientes sospechas.

"Nunca dispuesta a tomar el crédito por el bien que hace."

La conversación cesó cuando se detuvieron junto a una enorme casa victoriana de tres pisos. Era blanca con una puerta verde y contraventanas. Un amplio porche en el frente y los lados de la casa.

La estructura estaba sobre una colina que descendía hacia una playa donde las olas llegaban a la orilla. Desde el final del camino de entrada, parecía que la casa estuviera en el borde de un acantilado, pero a cuando se estacionaron junto a esta, Esme advirtió que era una ilusión óptica.

Carlisle la ayudó a bajar del coche, y ella dio unos pasos hacia el lago. La vista era impresionante. Podría quedarse allí, mirando las olas blancas durante horas.

"¿Es este el lugar donde vivo?", preguntó con asombro. ¿Había alguna vez dado por sentado esta vista? Se prometió que nunca más lo haría.

"Sí. Desde hace unos trece años", respondió Eleazar, llegando desde el otro lado del vehículo.

"La casa ha estado aquí más tiempo, sin embargo.

Tiene más de cien años de antigüedad. Era el único edificio en la propiedad cuando compramos todas las parcelas para crear Cullen."

"Eso suena como una empresa bastante grande para un trío de veinteañeros."

"No sabíamos lo que hacíamos", dijo Carlisle riendo.

"Simplemente lo hicimos. Por suerte para nosotros, las personas afines adecuadas intervinieron para ayudarnos antes de que estropeáramos demasiado las cosas. Y pudimos obtener la zonificación correcta, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta exactamente de lo que íbamos a hacer. Al principio, las personas que vivían cerca de aquí se alzaron en armas, pero a casi nadie le importa ya. Nos llaman `esa comuna hippie´."

Abrió la puerta principal, y ella entró.

"Esta es una comuna", dijo ella.

La conversación cesó de nuevo cuando miró a su alrededor. Los hombres parecían estar esperando, la miraban mientras ella asimilaba el lugar donde había vivido, como esperando que hubiera algún atisbo de reconocimiento. Ella deseaba lo mismo.

Pero no hubo ninguno.

Sin embargo, si todavía tenía alguna duda de que pertenecía a estos hombres, esta lentamente se disipó, cuando vio fotos enmarcadas de su vida juntos, la historia pictórica artísticamente colgada en el vestíbulo de entrada. Sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por una imagen en particular. En ella, sonrió diabólicamente, estaba con los brazos alrededor de los dos hombres, mientras estos estaban girados hacia ella, Carlisle susurrando en su oído, mientras Eleazar besaba su hombro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad mientras presionaba la mejilla contra la cabeza de Eleazar y entrelazaba los dedos en el cabello de Carlisle, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Unidad pura. Los tres juntos como una sola entidad.

"Nos vemos tan felices", comentó.

"Somos felices", dijo Eleazar. Ella lo miró, sin creer completamente su tono insistente. Una sombra pasó por sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

"¿Lo somos?" Ella sacudió la cabeza, con su puño presionando su abdomen. "Tengo esta sensación... Algo no está bien. ¿Qué es lo que no está bien con nosotros?"

¿Era el ménage? ¿Tenía sentimientos de culpa después de haber estado con ellos durante tanto tiempo?

"Solo estás desorientada. Es de esperarse" la tranquilizó Carlisle. El tomó el paquete de cartas de sus manos y lo puso sobre una mesa junto a las fotos.

"Vamos a mostrarte el resto de la casa."

Ella quiso discutir, decirle que mentía, pero no lo hizo. ¿Quién iba a decir que no estaba diciendo la verdad?

Una chispa instantánea chisporroteó en su brazo cuando él enlazó los dedos con los suyos. La sensación viajó a su abdomen, donde su vientre se apretó. Un aleteo la recorrió para acelerar sus pulsaciones. Y creció al doble cuando el brazo de Eleazar se deslizó alrededor de su cintura.

"Tu decoraste todo el lugar", dijo él. "Tal vez algo desencadene un recuerdo."

Ella frunció el ceño. Nada había disparado su memoria hasta el momento, a excepción de su toque. Su cuerpo parecía recordar a estos dos hombres, aun cuando nada tenía sentido para ella. Sobre todo la oscura sensación que estaba más allá de su alcance.

Esme trató de sacudírsela de encima. Nada parecía nefasto aquí.

La llevaron por toda la casa. Tenía todas las habitaciones necesarias —una cocina gourmet, una sala de estar, una sala formal y baños opulentos. Más allá de eso, cada uno de los hombres tenía una oficina en la casa y ella tenía una biblioteca llena de estanterías de madera de cerezo y libros. Arriba, había suficientes dormitorios para una inmensa familia, la mayoría de ellos cerrados. Los misteriosos rincones y grietas que prevalecen en los hogares, de la época en la que fueron construidos, despertaron su curiosidad, pero ninguno despertó sus recuerdos.

Excepto el dormitorio —por supuesto, estaba segura de que sólo se hacía ilusiones. Bueno, tal vez no se hacía ilusiones. Tal vez deliraba. Miró alrededor de la habitación en la que habían terminado su gira a través de la casa, la habitación que compartía con Carlisle y Eleazar —o por lo menos, eso le habían dicho.

Una cama king-size dominaba la habitación, la cabecera y el pie de la cama de hierro torcido, daban paso a cuatro altos postes que sostenían una cubierta de metal arqueada. Tela blanca de gasa la cubría, para luego caer hasta la alfombra de color verde.

Era un paraíso decadente para amantes. Ella estaba tanto atraída hacia la cama, como llena de ganas de correr. Tenía los labios apretados, mientras pensaba en la hora de ir a la cama, en algunas horas. ¿Se acostaría aquí entre Carlisle y Eleazar ? ¿Era lo suficientemente valiente? ¿Qué querrían de ella, sabiendo que no podía recordarlos?

Carlisle fue hacia uno de los tres armarios. Le pareció extraño, pero supuso que si había un trío de adultos compartiendo el espacio, tenía sentido. Abrió el par de puertas centrales y reveló un espacio largo y estrecho.

"Cuando remodelamos la casa, ampliamos esta habitación y nos deshicimos de la que estaba al lado. Utilizamos parte del espacio para los vestidores".

"Bonito", dijo sin comprometerse, deseando poder recordar algo. Lo que fuera.

"Tus cosas están aquí", continuó él. "Es posible que desees... um…tocar algunas cosas. Tal vez tengas algunos… destellos."

¿Destellos?

A su lado, Eleazar se aclaró la garganta, y ella tuvo la sensación de que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que Carlisle había dicho.

No...

Con una claridad repentina, se dio cuenta de que no cuestionaba las palabras de su compañero, sólo que no estaba de acuerdo con que Carlisle las dijera.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Le preguntó ella.

Eleazar situó su brazo alrededor de ella y la guió hacia la cama, colocándola en el borde y luego sentándose a su lado. Ella volvió a ser asaltada por la sensación de pertenencia y consuelo que los abrazos de los hombres parecían proporcionarle. Una agradable calidez picó sobre su piel mientras esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

Él negó con la cabeza hacia Carlisle, con los labios apretados, luego suspiró. "Tu… tienes estas… habilidades psíquicas", le dijo, obviamente escogiendo cada palabra con cuidado. "No es nada muy extraño y ciertamente no estás planeando abrir un negocio como 'Madame Esme'. A veces sólo sabes cosas y tiene una extraña habilidad para tocar objetos y obtener imágenes y emociones ellos."

Ella no sabía qué pensar sobre aquello. Tampoco sabía si podría dormir en esa habitación. Entre estos dos hombres. Con estos dos hombres.

La mano de Eleazar bordeó su mejilla, volviéndole la cara hacia él.

"No he recibido todavía mi beso. No realmente" dijo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó sus labios sobre los suyos. Inmediatamente, una oleada de conciencia se disparó a través de Esme. Ella los vio a los dos enredados en medio de las mantas de esta cama. Pero no estaban solos. Carlisle estaba con ellos.

La excitación la inundó, enviando crema a sus pliegues cuando Eleazar profundizó el beso. Sus labios la alentaron a abrir los suyos, y cuando no se opuso, él empujó su lengua dentro de su boca para acariciar la suya. Mareada por el toque, tuvo la sensación de caer. Se dio cuenta de repente, que la había recostado en la cama. Se inclinó sobre ella, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. El peso se sintió tan bien, tan familiar.

Necesitaba sentirlo todo de él, todo de Carlisle, de la misma manera.

* * *

**CHICAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS EN LAS HISTORIAS ANTERIORES ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA.**


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Aqui les dejo la tercera adaptación del circulo de tres de _BRYNN PAULIN_ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

**Advertencia: Este libro contiene ménage à trois**

**Advertencia: Contiene relaciones hombre hombre**

* * *

_**Capítulo Dos**_

Esme gimió contra la boca de Eleazar, mientras él los giraba sobre sus costados, y sintió a Carlisle subir a la cama detrás de ella. El retiró su cabello hacia un lado y dio besos a la parte posterior su cuello, enviando una cascada de escalofríos por su espalda. Dos hombres, ambos amándola.

Se puso rígida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Irse a la cama con estos dos extraños? ¡Dos!

"Relájate", murmuró Carlisle contra su oído, su aliento cálido cosquilleó en la sensible piel. "Nunca te haríamos daño o haríamos algo que no desearas. Deja que tu cuerpo nos recuerde."

Y este lo hizo. En una extraña dicotomía, nueva, pero al mismo tiempo familiar, ella anticipó cada nuevo movimiento. Todo se sentía tan... correcto. La excitación llegó de repente a todos sus puntos pulsantes, palpitando, con picos de fuertes vibraciones. Su ropa de repente pareció demasiado pequeña. Tenía que estar desnuda en sus brazos y sentir sus suaves y musculosos pechos presionados contra ella. Ansiaba que sus gruesas pollas la tocaran, rozando sus lugares secretos, rogando por entrar y luego llenándola. Sí... Ella los quería — ¡no!… los necesitaba— en su interior.

Cerró los ojos y se hundió en las sensaciones de pertenencia y excitación. Una voz lejana le recordó que no los conocía, porque no podía recordarlos, pero ella la empujó a un lado, prefiriendo dejar que esto fuera del descubrimiento y sobre la emoción de estar con ellos.

Una mano se curvó alrededor de su cintura, con un pulgar trazando sus costillas. Lentamente, se movió hacia arriba. Ella contuvo el aliento, esperando, pero esta solo rozó la parte inferior de su pecho.

Ella gimió en su boca, pero no lograba acercarse ya que las manos de Carlisle la mantenían en su lugar mientras le abría los botones de la blusa. Ella tembló cuando las tibias palmas de sus manos se deslizaron en el interior para acariciar su abdomen, hasta llegar a su vientre. Sus dedos se dirigieron hacia abajo para desabrochar sus pantalones e hizo una pausa como esperando su permiso.

Esme quiso gritar que sí, pero Eleazar todavía estaba consumiendo su boca, su lengua ágil imitaba lo que le gustaría que hiciera con su polla. Gimiendo, empujó sus caderas hacia las manos de Carlisle, frotándose al mismo tiempo contra la dura cresta en los pantalones de Eleazar.

Interpretando su aceptación a través de sus acciones, Carlisle abrió el botón en su cintura y bajó la cremallera. Sus dedos se extendieron justo por encima de su montículo.

¿Qué pasaba con esos dos? La tocaban, pero no la tocaban donde ella quería con desesperación. Una necesidad salvaje se arremolinó en su vientre, su cerebro se hundió en un plano primitivo, que consistía solamente en la sensación y la necesidad de dar, recibir y sentir. Oh sí, sentir. Quería sentirlos por todas partes, sobre ella.

Quería tocarlos por todo el cuerpo, para descubrir cada parte, que de alguna manera, había olvidado. Probar... La boca se le hizo agua por la necesidad de tener sus pollas en la boca, de oler el aroma almizclado de sus sexos, de llenarse con su esencia. Tener su semen en la lengua, en su coño.

Con ansiedad, se alejó de los hombres y se paró junto a la cama, un par de piernas estaba a cada lado de ella, ya que ninguno de ellos había logrado acostarse plenamente sobre el colchón. La preocupación llenó sus rostros por un momento, hasta que vieron en su rostro sus intenciones. Se apoyaron de nuevo en los codos, mirándola. Esperando.

Ella se quitó los zapatos, luego, con solo movimiento, envió sus pantalones al suelo. Lentamente, abrió los puños de la blusa, a sabiendas del espectáculo que les proporcionaba, con las piernas desnudas, bragas de encaje negro cubriendo su sexo y su blusa colgando abierta. La parte inferior de la misma, rozaba sus caderas mientras se movía, los lados se separaban para revelar el sujetador de encaje que estaba debajo. Ella sabía que tenía un buen cuerpo, delgado con curvas saludables. Sin recuerdos personales y pocos indicios reales de su identidad, había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo mirándose en el espejo durante los últimos días. Y ahora sus hombres —tenía que creer que eran sus hombres— la miraban, sus ojos oscuros por la nostalgia. Sus erecciones estaban tensas contra sus pantalones oscuros.

Esme no había tenido mucho tiempo antes para considerar sus cuerpos, más allá de sus complexiones, sus ojos y el pelo, pero ahora se tomó su tiempo para estudiarlos. Su vestimenta indicaba que eran hombres de negocios y le habían dicho que eran dueños de su propia empresa. Además, habían pagado la factura del hospital en su totalidad y conducía un vehículo todo terreno de lujo.

Tenía una relación con dos ejecutivos acomodados. Y, ¿tenían ellos alguna idea de lo calientes que estaban con sus pantalones oscuros, delgadas correas negras y camisas de vestir? Incluso arrugada luego de su prolongada estancia en sala de espera del hospital, la ropa destilaba calidad y poder… el poder de Carlisle y Eleazar. Y lo que le hacían, solo con mirarla con tal hambre en sus ojos...

"¿Qué hacen? Para trabajar, quiero decir" preguntó ociosamente, mientras se movía para abrir el segundo puño.

"Investigación médica y farmacéutica," murmuró Carlisle. Su mano se dirigió hacia su polla, mientras la miraba, y ella sonrió. Sus dientes se hundieron en el labio inferior cuando lo vio acariciarse con la mano, hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Un movimiento cambió su mirada, hacia las caderas de Eleazar cuando lo vio haciendo lo mismo. "Tratamientos de fertilidad y estudios sobre sexualidad," agregó él.

Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente a medida que sus ojos semicerrados la estudiaban.

"¿Son médicos?"

"No, simplemente manejamos todo. Contratamos a la gente adecuada", respondió Carlisle.

"Hmm..." Ella no estaba tan interesada en el negocio, sólo en ellos, en las cosas que hacían, en las cosas que constituían su vida. Cruzó ligeramente los brazos sobre su abdomen, y dejó caer la camisa de un hombro. "Estoy casi desnuda, y ambos están completamente vestidos."

Carlisle se echó a reír. "Así es como suele serlo. Siempre tenemos prisa por desnudarte. A ti te gusta de esa manera."

Ella podía sentir sus pezones apretados, empujando contra su sostén. Una sensación de sensualidad se deslizó a través de ella.

Podía creer fácilmente que le gustaba estar desnuda delante de ellos. Eso la llenaba de una sobrecogedora sensación de erotismo.

De desenfreno. Y de alguna manera... pertenencia. Una pertenencia que... Su lengua se deslizó por su labio inferior y ellos gimieron.

Una pertenencia hacia ellos. Eso era. Si, sentía que les pertenecía.

Dejando caer las manos, dejó que la blusa se deslizara por sus brazos. Esta cayó al piso con el ruido característico de la tela al caer.

Su coño se humedeció aún más ante la lujuria desenfrenada en sus ojos.

"Ven aquí, cariño", instó Carlisle.

Lentamente, ella negó con la cabeza. "Quiero verte. Yo no... Quiero verlos a ambos, todo de ustedes, antes de sentirlos."

Eleazar sonrió y se puso de pie mientras ella daba unos pasos hacia atrás. Sus manos formaron puños al presionar la tela de su camisa, por encima de su cintura, y la sacó del pantalón. Como el cuello estaba abierto, tiró de ella y de la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo, sacándolas por la cabeza y luego las arrojó a un lado.

Carlisle tomó posición a su lado. Las manos de Eleazar se movieron para abrir su cinturón, pero Esme había terminado de observar.

Arrodillándose ante Eleazar, desabrochó la hebilla, y luego, deslizó el cuero a través de las presillas. Mirando hacia arriba, vio las manos de Eleazar en los botones de Carlisle, abriendo su camisa. Y se estaban besando, ¡los dos hombres se besaban! Sus labios se abrieron ante la aguda excitación que explotó a través de su pelvis y entre sus muslos. Una sensación suave y conmovedora… de fusión, la llenó mientras observaba sus lenguas uniéndose.

Uno de los brazos de Eleazar estaba alrededor del cuello de Carlisle, mientras seguía desabrochándole los botones. Tal intimidad... Tal amor en las caricias...

Se sentó sobre sus talones cuando un destello la golpeó. Ella había sido parte de esto. Pero no últimamente. Y no por culpa de ellos.

Ellos la querían. La querían con una intensidad que ahora la dejaba atónita, pero se había mantenido apartada. Había estado aquí, pero...

Su frente se arrugó mientras trataba de alcanzar el conocimiento que estaba justo allí, para que lo tomara, sin embargo, todavía invisible. Por alguna razón, les había impedido el acceso a ella.

Lo equivocado de eso la golpeó con fuerza. No más. Ya no podía estar separada. Poniéndose de rodillas de nuevo, terminó de abrir los pantalones de Eleazar, y le gustó la manera en que Carlisle se colocó detrás de ella, con los pies apoyando a sus piernas dobladas.

Con ansiedad, ella tiró hacia abajo de los pantalones y ropa interior de Eleazar. Su polla la saludó como a un amigo perdido hace mucho tiempo, de manera entusiasta y deseosa. Su aroma, oscuro y embriagador llenó su nariz.

Sus dedos rodearon la circunferencia aterciopelada.

Inmediatamente, ella envolvió la cabeza con su boca.

"¡Esme!" gimió Eleazar, mientras ella lo chupaba y pasó la lengua por la ranura en la parte superior de su eje. Lamió las gotas saladas que emanaban de él, saboreó el gusto mientras tarareaba su aprobación.

Sintió carne desnuda detrás de ella y se dio cuenta de que Carlisle se había quitado los pantalones. Sin soltar a Eleazar, ella levantó la boca. Girándose un poco, tomó a Carlisle con la otra mano y le dio lo mismo que le había dado a Eleazar. Su fragancia masculina la intoxicó —la oscuridad de ambos tentaba sus sentidos— limpia, varonil y tan sexual. Instintivamente, se dio cuenta de que nadie compartía esto, excepto ellos tres —nadie conocía su perfecto aroma. Y no había nadie más que saboreara el dulce líquido pre-seminal de Carlisle.

Ella se estremeció, incapaz de tener suficiente y obtuvo gemidos de ambos hombres mientras los acariciaba, lamía y chupaba de manera intermitente. Los oyó besarse encima de ella, los sintió apoyándose uno sobre el otro sobre ella, pero no fue dejada de lado. Sus manos estaban en su cabello, no empujándola, sólo incluyéndola.

Pero no por mucho tiempo. Carlisle la puso de pie y la besó profundamente. Eleazar se apretó contra su espalda y, finalmente — ¡finalmente! —, ahuecó sus pechos. Sus dedos firmes amasaron los montículos, capturando sus pezones y apretándolos hasta ella jadeó por el exquisito placer. Ella no habría sospechado que le gustaba la rudeza, pero lo hacía. Mucho.

Cuando estuvo ya sin aliento por sus acciones, Carlisle levantó la boca. Su sonrisa era depredadores mientras la miraba a los ojos. Un temblor pasó a través de ella, para estremecer su centro.

Los dedos de Eleazar tomaron el borde superior de su sujetador y tiraron de una copa hacia abajo. Su mano inmediatamente capturó el pecho revelado y, como si lo hubieran hecho un millón de veces antes, lo levantó hacia Carlisle mientras Carlisle se inclinaba y tomaba el duro pezón entre los labios.

Con un gemido, ella se apoyó contra Eleazar mientras Carlisle la chupaba, llevándola profundamente dentro de su húmeda y caliente boca. Sus dientes la rozaron, mientras su lengua azotaba la punta. Eleazar renovó su juego en su otro pezón.

Sus piernas temblaron mientras la crema se precipitaba hacia su coño, que vibraba con cada toque. Su tierna carne parecía a zumbar mientras la sangre golpeaba a través de ella, hinchando sus labios y preparándola para una polla. ¿O sus pollas? Ella no lo sabía.

¿Ambos la follarían? Esperaba que así fuera. Los deseaba a ambos con locura en este momento.

Carlisle desabrochó el sujetador y se lo quitó mientras Eleazar seguía tirando de sus pezones. Entonces Carlisle cayó de rodillas ante ella.

Enganchando los dedos índices en sus bragas, y las empujó hacia abajo. Besó la parte superior de sus rizos y siguió a su ropa interior con la boca, mientras arrastraba la prenda hacia abajo. Su lengua hizo movimientos circulares en su muslo mientras sacaba la prenda fuera de su cuerpo. Extendió sus piernas para que sus rodillas estuvieran entre ellas y ella se vio obligada a apoyarse más en Eleazar, él levantó las manos.

Ella gimió cuando trazó su unión con los pulgares. Y cuando la abrió, exponiendo su carne en llamas al aire frío, gimió de nuevo.

Luego, su boca se posó sobre ella. En ese mismo momento, lo supo.

No algo sobre su pasado, que se alzaba como un gran agujero negro detrás de ella. No, supo que cualquier mujer que hubiera tenido la experiencia de un hombre en sus pechos, mientras otro chupaba su clítoris, nunca volvería a una relación monógama, de un hombre y una mujer.

Los labios de Eleazar viajaron a lo largo de su cuello, hasta la oreja.

"Quiero follarte. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, amor."

"Sí..." suspiró ella, preguntándose si habían estado apartados a causa de la separación que había sentido antes. ¿Cómo lo había aguantado? "Por favor, sí."

"Oh, sí, dame tu crema," gruñó Carlisle. Su lengua estaba sobre ella, lamiendo sus pliegues, pinchando dentro de su tembloroso canal.

Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo. Este estaba suspendido, fuera de su alcance, y todo su ser trataba de llegar a él.

La polla de Eleazar golpeaba sus nalgas mientras continuaba besando la parte lateral de su cuello, detrás de la oreja y hasta la sien. "Voy a follarte duro, justo como te gusta", le susurró. "Y no voy a parar hasta que estés gritando debajo de mí, teniendo el clímax de tu vida."

"Eleazar", suspiró ella. Llevó la mano hasta la parte superior de la cabeza de Carlisle, para estabilizarse, cuando él le mordió el clítoris, y el fuego se disparó a través de ella. Su otro brazo terminó detrás de la cabeza de Eleazar.

"Y tú vas a ordeñar mi polla hasta que me corra con fuerza dentro de ti." Le pellizcó fuertemente los pezones. "En ese coño que nos pertenece a Carl y a mí. Tú eres nuestra. Nuestra."

La respiración de Esme se detuvo y quedó atrapada en su pecho mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, luces volaban delante de sus ojos.

Un orgasmo masivo la recorrió, arrastrando lejos de ella todos los remanentes de la separación y dejándola desnuda y necesitada de la curación de sus hombres.

"Sí, así, cariño", gimió Carlisle.

Ella estaba cayendo, pero no estaba asustada ya que sus manos la guiaban. Aterrizó suavemente sobre la cama. Eleazar estuvo de inmediato sobre ella. Carlisle se acostó a su lado sobre las almohadas. Mientras la polla de Eleazar encontraba su entrada, Carlisle la besó de nuevo. Su propio sabor era fuerte en sus labios, pero lo comió con avidez, saboreando la prueba de la forma en que la excitaban. El absorbió su gemido mientras Eleazar se lanzaba hacia delante, separando sus tejidos hipersensibles. El era tan ancho.

¿Siempre se sentía así de... apretado? ¿Así de bueno?

"Esme, oh amor, dijo él con voz áspera. "Te sientes tan bien."

"Y cuando él termine..." Carlisle hizo una pausa y sonrió hacia ella.

"Cuando él termine, es mi turno. Nunca pudiste tener menos que nosotros dos, cariño. Eres nuestra pequeña ninfómana", susurró.

"Cualquier cosa menos que los dos —o uno y un juguete—, simplemente no te satisface. En el exterior eres tan recatada, pero nosotros te conocemos. Eres la cosa más caliente que hemos conocido".

Entonces, ¿En qué la convertía eso?

"Pero eres nuestra y sólo nuestra", gruñó Carlisle. "Sólo nuestra."

"Sólo nuestra", repitió Eleazar.

Carlisle lamió un camino hacia su pecho, mientras Eleazar tomaba sus caderas y comenzaba un ritmo insistente que exigía a su orgasmo salir a su encuentro una vez más. Y entonces lo hizo, recorriéndola con furia y agitándolos a ambos cuando su vagina se apretó alrededor de su polla. Esme gritó, con la cabeza hacia las almohadas mientras se arqueaba. Eleazar se corrió entre sus piernas, el esperma caliente vertiéndose de él.

"Tan hermoso", murmuró Carlisle cuando el rugido de posesión de Eleazar se entrelazó con los gritos de ella, para convertirse en una sola voz. "Eso es tan jodidamente hermoso. Las dos personas que amo llegando al clímax..."

Esme volvió la cabeza y lo besó con fuerza. Eleazar cayó hacia atrás, jadeando.

"Vuelvo enseguida", prometió Carlisle. Besó su pecho, luego su vientre y bajó por su muslo mientras se dirigía hacia Eleazar.

Inclinándose sobre ella, tomó entre sus labios la polla, todavía dura, de Eleazar, chupando y lamiendo sus liberaciones. Eleazar gimió, follando lentamente la boca de Carlisle.

Embelesada, Esme se apoyó sobre los codos y miró a los dos hombres. Hablando de belleza...

La vista la puso casi tan caliente como cuando la tocaban. Pronto Eleazar estuvo totalmente duro otra vez y Carlisle se arrodilló para besar su boca.

"Y ahora, fóllame", dijo él.

"Sí, Carlisle," respondió Eleazar en voz baja. Dos hombres fuertes y poderosos, pero ahora sabía cuál era el más dominante… y este se arrastraba en ese mismo momento entre sus muslos y extendía su coño con una polla incluso más ancha que la de Eleazar.

"Oh, Carlisle, sí" exclamó ella, haciéndose eco de Eleazar. El se empujó totalmente dentro de ella, haciendo su reclamo, donde Eleazar había estado momentos antes, marcándola como suya también.

Completamente asentado, se detuvo. Después de un momento, ella levantó la mirada. Él la miraba, con los labios entreabiertos. Una sombra bloqueó por un momento la luz, luego una mirada de placer agonizante retorció el rostro de Carlisle. Su boca se abrió más, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Lentamente, se movió hacia delante, dentro de su cuerpo. Luego hacia fuera. La base de su polla se cimentó contra ella. De repente, gruñó, y ella supo que Eleazar estaba presionando dentro de él.

Se movieron en tándem, Carlisle apoyado en sus brazos, sobre ella y Eleazar sosteniendo las caderas de Carlisle. Juntos, los hombres se movieron hacia adelante. Juntos, se retiraron. Juntos, los tres cayeron sobre el borde de toda razón, corriéndose con fuertes temblores, antes de derrumbarse juntos sobre el colchón. Esme respiró pesadamente. Aunque, hacer el amor había sido más tranquilo la segunda vez, no había sido menos intenso.

Carlisle le besó el hombro. "¿Estás bien?"

"Mmm... Mmm-hmm..."

Eleazar se echó a reír. "Dios, Te amo Esme."

Ella sonrió, le gustó cómo sonaba eso y también la manera en que llenaba el vacío que había sentido durante toda la semana.

"Sé que no recuerdas", continuó él, acariciándole el cuello. "Así que supongo que te lo diré. Así cómo algunas personas tienen alergia al trigo, tú eres alérgica al semen. Te pone a dormir, directamente.

Mejor que una pastilla para dormir."

"Mmm..." murmuró ella otra vez, incapaz de reunir más energía que para decir eso. Esta era su cama —su muy confortable cama—, y estos eran sus hombres. Envuelta en sus fuertes brazos, se quedó dormida en paz, pero con la esperanza de que los recuerdos regresaran mañana.

Carlisle rozó con un pulgar su mejilla amoratada. "Bienvenida a casa, Esme."


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Aqui les dejo la tercera adaptación del circulo de tres de _BRYNN PAULIN_ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

**Advertencia: Este libro contiene ménage à trois**

**Advertencia: Contiene relaciones hombre hombre**

* * *

_**Capítulo Tres**_

Esme despertó sobresaltada, desorientada y confundida en cuanto al por qué, lo que era evidentemente piel desnuda, la presionaba por ambos lados. Como realmente no tenía otros recuerdos, recordó al instante lo que había ocurrido durante el último par de días. Esta era su cama. Carlisle y Eleazar estaban acostados a cada lado suyo, abrazándola estrechamente con sus fuertes brazos.

Había sido ya de tarde cuando salieron del hospital y regresaron a casa. Supuso que ahora, por la pálida luz que pasaba a través de las cortinas, debía ser de noche.

Con cuidado, se separó de los dos hombres y salió de la cama.

Tomaría una ducha y luego encontraría la manera de pedir una pizza para los tres. Un extraño deseo por una rebanada de pizza de doble queso y hongos, revoloteó en su estómago, claro, había comido muy poco durante el tiempo que había estado en el hospital, encontrando lo que le daban tanto poco interesante, como poco atrayente. Ahora bien, si hubieran tenido pizza...

Bien, eso ya era algo. Al parecer, le gustaba la pizza, y mirando en su armario, cuando entró a buscar ropa para después de la ducha, parecía que le gustaba la ropa de seda azul y femenina.

Eligió un vestido veraniego con un estampado floral, y luego encontró lencería de encaje para usar debajo de este. Tal vez eso también era una debilidad. No había una sola cosa utilitaria entre la ropa vaporosa. Cerca de la puerta, había un cofre de joyas, y decidió curiosear dentro de él. Si iba a vestir como sospechaba que siempre lo hacía, evidenciado por las prendas en el armario, bien podría ir hasta el final.

Al abrir la tapa, vio una bandeja con varios anillos. Uno en particular la atrajo, una banda trenzada en tres tonos de oro. Su mano pareció moverse en cámara lenta mientras lo sacaba.

Con este anillo, te entregamos nuestras vidas...

Esme se sacudió cuando las palabras llenaron su cabeza, seguidas por un vívido recuerdo relacionado con esas y Eleazar le sujetaban la muñeca izquierda, cada uno tenía sus dedos sobre este anillo, mientras la miraban a los ojos, sus miradas llenas de amor sin límites.

¡Por Cristo!, este era su anillo de boda. Lo llamaban así, ya que en sus corazones estaban casados y ellos se consideraban como tal.

El resto del mundo preferiría que lo llamaran 'anillo de compromiso', suponía ella. Sorprendida por el repentino recuerdo, miró el anillo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Por qué no lo llevaba en su dedo? Con la misma certeza que había sentido antes, que pertenecía aquí con estos hombres, deslizó la banda en su sitio, en la mano izquierda.

Un colgante de oro y diamantes, en forma de corazón, yacía en un espacio junto a la bandeja de anillos. Lo levantó, pensando que iría bien con el traje que había elegido.

Emily...

Un dolor instantáneo se deslizó a través de ella. Una tristeza abrumadora. Depresión. Vacío, un vacío mucho peor del que había sentido cuando pensó que estaba sola en el mundo.

El collar cayó de sus dedos. Algo estaba pasando aquí. Algo que había sentido cuando habían llegado. Algo estaba mal... Pero no estaba segura de que los hombres le dijeran lo que era. De alguna manera, tendría que averiguarlo por su cuenta. O dejarlo ir. Había suficiente tensión aquí, para que presionara por algo que los pusiera incómodos.

Miró hacia la cama antes de dirigirse a la ducha. Fuera lo que fuera, tal vez su amnesia era un poco como un regalo. Ella pertenecía aquí. No tenía ninguna duda sobre eso. También sabía, sin duda, que su relación se había estropeado. Sin los detalles colgando sobre ella y alterando su perspectiva, sabía que podía arreglarse. El tiempo que había pasado con ellos y las vibraciones de memoria que llenaban sus sentidos, se lo decían.

Dejando que los chicos continuaran durmiendo tan profundamente como lo estaban haciendo, se fue en busca de un baño distinto al que estaba adjunto a su habitación. Había uno al final del pasillo, lleno de suficientes artículos de higiene femenina, que sospechaba que había estado usándolo en lugar del de la habitación principal. Otro misterio. Eso la inquietaba, pero optó por verlo como un regalo por el momento.

Después de la ducha, deambuló por la planta baja hacia la cocina.

Un imán de Positivamente Pizza se encontraba en la esquina de la nevera y marcó el número, feliz de poder satisfacer su deseo tan fácilmente.

"Hola, Esme," el chico que le respondió la saludó, después de que ella se identificara. "¿Quieres tu orden de siempre?"

Um... "¿Puedes recordarme cual es?" Le preguntó tentativamente. No quería admitir que no podía recordar ni una sola cosa, pero tampoco quería decir que sí y terminar con lasaña u otra cosa.

"Oh, ¡claro! Una pizza con doble queso y champiñones, y una con salchicha, cebolla y pimiento verde. Las dos grandes. Y una botella de dos litros de Coca-Cola."

Perfecto. "Sí, quiero eso. ¿Pueden entregarlo en mi casa?"

"Absolutamente", respondió el muchacho. "¿Quieres que lo cargue a tu tarjeta de crédito habitual?"

"Gracias. Eso sería genial." Y era un alivio. Ni siquiera había pensado en cómo pagaría, por supuesto, su cartera estaba por aquí en alguna parte, y junto con su documento de identidad, tenía algunas tarjetas de crédito.

"Está bien, en quince minutos llevaremos el pedido."

Después de colgar, deambuló por la casa, y quizá eso fue un error.

Una y otra vez, el nombre de Emily irradiaba hacia ella, hasta que mentalmente construyó un muro para mantenerlo fuera. Para cuando llegó la pizza, ya no tenía hambre. Garabateó su nombre en el ticket de la tarjeta de crédito, esperando que fuera su firma y la amnesia no hubiera cambiado su forma de escribir, y luego se dirigió a la cocina con la comida.

Unas puertas dobles se abrían hacia una terraza fuera de la cocina. Después de dejar las cajas sobre la mesa, se dirigió hacia el exterior. La vista era espectacular. El sol poniente se proyectaba con las olas, en un tono naranja que se hacía más profundo, a medida que se acercaba al horizonte.

Golondrinas blancas todavía aleteaban en la orilla, donde el agua se estrellaba rítmicamente sobre la arena. Los sonidos de las aves junto con los del lago, la atrajeron más hacia el exterior. Con cada paso, la paz que había sentido con Carlisle y Eleazar, regresaba.

Se instaló en una ancha tumbona en una esquina, cerró los ojos y dejó que la resonancia de la naturaleza la llenara. Este lugar era perfecto.

La casa necesita trabajo, pero podemos hacerlo... y añadir una terraza. Sólo escucha el sonido del agua...

En su mente, los vio a los tres, de pie detrás de la casa, donde ahora estaba la terraza. La estructura había estado deteriorada entonces, pero ellos tres habían tenido tanta esperanza y tantos planes —planes que al parecer había llegado a buen término, ya que una ciudad los rodeaba ahora.

"Hey, ahí estás."

Ella levantó la vista para ver a Carlisle en la puerta, con un plato en la mano y un pedazo de pizza en los labios. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y un par de jeans sueltos que colgaban bajos en sus caderas.

"Compraste mi favorita", dijo él mientras se acercaba para sentarse junto a ella.

Vestido como Carlisle, Eleazar salió al exterior, también comiendo un pedazo de pizza y se dejó caer en una tumbona frente a ellos.

Una brisa errante alborotó su cabello castaño y era lo suficientemente fría para que sus pequeños pezones masculinos, se presionaran contra su camiseta. "Sí, mi favorita, también."

"Hice trampa. Me preguntaron si quería lo de costumbre."

Carlisle se rió de eso, mientras le entregaba el plato. "Tienes que comer, cariño. ¿Estás bien? "

"Estoy bien", respondió ella, mirando por encima de las olas.

"Comenzando a tener algunos recuerdos."

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo qué?" Preguntó Carlisle casualmente, quizá demasiado casualmente. Cuando ella miró a Eleazar, el parecía haberse tensado.

Ella se encogió de hombros y levantó la mano, mostrándoles su anillo. Por primera vez, vio que ambos llevaban bandas que hacían juego con la suya. "Nuestra ceremonia de compromiso. Y cuando decidimos comprar esta casa."

Deliberadamente, dejó de lado el nombre que la había asediado esta tarde. Aún estaba tratando de conseguir su equilibrio. No quería hacer frente a lo que el nombre significaba, sus sentimientos le decían que sería desagradable. Hablarían sobre eso más adelante.

Eleazar se rió entre dientes, relajando de nuevo los hombros.

"Bueno, esas son buenas cosas para recordar. Confirma lo que te hemos dicho."

"Ya les creía", dijo ella.

"Entonces, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no estás comiendo?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"Nada" mintió. "Es tan bonito aquí. Quería sentarme y escuchar por unos minutos."

"Siempre te ha gustado eso", confirmó él.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, ella miró la comida y tomó un champiñón.

En pocos minutos, había comido todos los ingredientes sobre la pizza, dejando sólo la corteza y un poco de salsa.

"Típico", se rió Eleazar. "Siempre has comido tu pizza de esa manera."

"¿De verdad?" Ella sonrió. Era bueno que algunas cosas estuvieran de regreso, porque eran parte de su naturaleza. Dejó el plato en la mesa pequeña al lado de la tumbona, tomó el resto de su pizza y luego se deslizó hacia el centro de la ancha silla, haciendo que Carlisle se moviera." ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y te sientas con nosotros? ¿Estoy equivocada o a los tres nos gusta abrazarnos aquí y ver la playa?"

"No, tienes razón" respondió Eleazar mientras se sentaba en el espacio que ella había hecho. Suspiró con satisfacción, cuando ambos se acurrucaron contra ella. Se sentaron en un silencio cómodo, mirando el sol hundirse cada vez más en el horizonte. Un velo de satisfacción parecía haber caído sobre ellos.

"Es interesante que hayas elegido este vestido", comentó Carlisle.

Ahora que había terminado de comer, se movió sobre su cadera para estar cara a cara. Su mano se movía de arriba y abajo por su muslo, deslizando la tela de seda a lo largo de su piel. Piel de gallina se produjo en cascada, cuando la sensación cosquilleó sus sentidos.

"¿Por qué?" Le preguntó ella, con voz entrecortada.

"Es tu favorito. Creo que tal vez las cosas están volviendo, y tú no te das cuenta necesariamente."

"De tus labios..." murmuró ella.

Eleazar salió disparado de la silla y tomó su plato. "Voy a llevarlos adentro."

"¿Eleazar?", preguntó ella, pero él había desaparecido en el interior. Se volvió hacia Carlisle, interrogante.

El frunció el ceño, y luego dejó escapar un suspiro. "Estábamos teniendo algunos… problemas... antes. Antes de tu accidente, quiero decir."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Bueno, ya eso era algo.

"Pero ninguno de nosotros dañó físicamente a nadie. Me refiero a que, ninguno de ustedes me hizo daño; tú y Eleazar no se hicieron daño el uno al otro.

¿Cierto?"

"No, nada de eso."

"Y..."_ Emily._.. "¿Ninguno de ustedes... fue infiel?"

"¡No! Dios, no. No podríamos estar más comprometidos entre nosotros."

Ella se sentó y levantó las rodillas mientras miraba a lo lejos, a la ahora oscura distancia. "Pero hemos pasado por algo malo..." murmuró ella.

"Sí. Esme, no queríamos—"

"No, no me digas, ¿de acuerdo? Permítanme aclimatarme primero.

Quizá ni siquiera deseo saberlo. Sentí algo cuando entré a la casa, ¿sabes? Lo sentí de inmediato. Pero también sentí el vínculo entre nosotros tres. Es más fuerte que esa cosa mala, sea lo que sea. Quiero centrarme en eso en este momento."

"Oh, Dios, Esme..." Carlisle la atrajo con fuerza hacia sus brazos. Detrás de él, ella vio a Eleazar, con los ojos vidriosos por las emociones acumuladas. Extendió un brazo hacia él.

Lentamente, el se arrodilló al lado de la tumbona y se unió al abrazo.

"Está bien" murmuró ella, reconociendo la ironía de que los reconfortara, cuando era ella la que había tenido un accidente y perdido la memoria.

"Siempre has sido tan fuerte" susurró Eleazar, como si hubiera leído su mente.

"Al igual que ustedes dos", dijo con una breve carcajada. "Tengo que ser fuerte, o sería apisonada, sospecho."

"A ti te gusta ser apisonada," gruñó Carlisle.

Ella soltó un bufido y dejó caer un beso en su barbilla. "Quizá cuando se trata de sexo. Sospecho que me mantengo bastante firme en mis decisiones en otras cosas."

Eleazar entrelazó los dedos en su cabello y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. "Eres una roca", murmuró contra sus labios. La levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la casa. "Está haciendo frío aquí afuera. Creo que tal vez es hora de volver a la cama."

Ella se rió. "Pero yo no quiero dormir. Acabamos de levantarnos."

"Sí, lo hicimos", Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo. "Estamos levantados y duros. Muy duros."

Un estremecimiento se diseminó por todo su cuerpo y su coño se humedeció al instante. Bueno, la cama sonaba bien.

*** * * *%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

El siguiente par de días, cayeron en una rutina. Los chicos iban a trabajar en Industrias Cullen, mientras Esme pasaba el tiempo en la casa recuperando sus recuerdos. Y eso es lo que parecía estar pasando. Sabía que tenía grandes lagunas en su memoria, pero cada día parecía tropezar con un rincón, grieta u objeto que le traía algún tipo de reconocimiento, nada en concreto, sólo pequeñas cosas que le habían sucedido, que había hecho o que había compartido con sus hombres.

Leyó las cartas que los habitantes de Cullen le había enviado.

Algunas le provocaron recuerdos, y todas la hicieron sonreír ante los hermosos mensajes. Ese médico podría haber llamado a Cullen un 'lugar de pecado', pero la gente que vivía aquí eran ángeles. Se moría por salir y verlos, pero no estaba lista. No quería ser confrontada por un mar de rostros extraños, que no reconocería. Carlisle y Eleazar podría decir que era fuerte, pero sabía que era una cobarde, al menos en esto.

Así que se quedó en casa. Pronto se dio cuenta de que había poco allí para mantenerla ocupada. Un equipo de limpieza llegaba dos veces a la semana y hacían brillar la casa, de arriba a abajo.

Además de cocinar la cena cada noche, solo podía leer o ver la televisión. Ninguna de esas cosas mantenía su atención por mucho tiempo.

Cuando la inquietud se hacía demasiado fuerte, daba largos paseos por la playa, detrás de la casa. Por las tardes, la mayoría de la gente estaba fuera trabajando o haciendo diligencias, así que la orilla estaba desierta y eso la dejaba sola con sus pensamientos confusos.

Este día, durante su caminata, una gran tormenta rodearía el lago. Estaría aquí dentro de media hora, así que sabía que debería regresar. Pero no quería hacer frente a la espaciosa y vacía casa, con sus recuerdos ocultos. Retrasando el regreso, se volvió y miró las nubes turbulentas. Los relámpagos se clavaban en el agua a intervalos regulares, sus fuertes palmadas hacían un eco inquietante.

"¡Esme!"

Levantó la vista para ver quién la llamaba y vio a una mujer delgada, con largo y ondulado cabello castaño, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Tenía en cabello recogido en una coleta, sin duda, para mantenerlo fuera de su cara mientras trabajaba como una profesional de la medicina —al menos, Esme se imaginaba que lo era por el uniforme que llevaba.

"Um... ¿hola?", Respondió ella, preguntándose quién era y frustrada por no poder recordarlo.

La mujer sonrió. "Soy Isabella Swan. Bella. Así me llama la mayoría de la gente, incluyéndote. Uno de mis esposos es tu sobrino —hijo del hermano de Carlisle, Edward. Así que somos familiares. Yo vivo en la casa de al lado. Allá arriba." Dijo, y señaló hacia la casa que estaba detrás de ellas en la colina.

Más pequeña que la casa Victoriana que Esme compartía con Carlisle y Eleazar, la casa era grande, pero más moderna.

"Es bueno conocerte, aunque supongo que ya nos conocemos."

Esme levantó un hombro e hizo una mueca irónica. "Las cosas están regresando, sólo que lentamente." Hizo rodar los ojos. "Y al azar. Voy a regresar a la casa para evitar la tormenta. ¿Te gustaría venir a tomar un café, té o una Coca-Cola?"

"El café suena genial. Y sé dónde ocultas tus Oreos," le dijo Bella. Entrelazó su brazo con el de Esme, y se dirigieron a la casa. "Ha sido un largo día. Soy enfermera en el centro médico.

Estuve trabajando intensamente durante horas."

"Suena emocionante. He estado pensando que tal vez debería conseguir un trabajo. He estado increíblemente aburrida los últimos días, bueno excepto cuando Carlisle y Eleazar están en casa."

"Apuesto a que es cierto," se rió entre dientes Bella.

"Dulzura... tú tienes un trabajo. Quiero decir… algo así."

Se sacudieron la arena de los pies en el tapete de la terraza posterior, y luego entraron en la cocina. Esme se dirigió a la cafetera. "Ellos actúan como si no lo tuviera. Van a su compañía todas las mañanas, pero no han dicho ni una palabra sobre lo que hago. Caray, ya podría haber sido despedida."

"Difícilmente. Eso era lo que quería decir con 'algo así'. Eres una organizadora de cosas. Además de su posición en Industrias Cullen, Carlisle actúa como el alcalde de la ciudad. Pero cuando se trata de funciones comunitarias, sean reuniones, eventos especiales o proyectos de servicio, tu lo supervisas todo.

También diriges el paisajismo de las áreas públicas y la decoración de la ciudad en cada temporada. Una vez me dijiste que llevas una agenda y un calendario, con todos los detalles en tu computadora personal."

Esme la miró. "¿Duermo alguna vez?"

"Parece demasiado, pero realmente lo gestionas en una semana regular de trabajo." Bella abrió la despensa y movió hacia un lado los contenedores. Con un guiño, sacó las galletas, y las dos mujeres se sentaron en la mesa.

"No es de extrañar que haya estado tan aburrida. ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "¿Tal vez para darte tiempo para descansar? Ellos se asustaron muchísimo cuando tuviste el accidente. Los tres han estado juntos durante tanto tiempo, que no sé lo que harían sin ti. Ustedes son como las personas del póster de propaganda del ménage. La que le dice a las personas cómo hacer que funcione. Los tres están tan completamente conectados…"

"Salvo recientemente." Esme presionó los labios, deseando no haber dicho eso, especialmente cuando la cara de Bella se ensombreció. Obviamente, la mujer sabía exactamente lo que había estado pasando en esta casa.

"No por falta de intentarlo. Cuando ese tipo de cosas suceden—"

"¿Quieres otra Oreo?" la interrumpió Esme, sosteniendo el paquete.

"No recuerdas y no quieres hacerlo", observó Bella.

Esme negó con la cabeza. "Lo puedo sentir. Sea que lo que sea, me devastó emocionalmente. Y sé que la separación entre nosotros es mi culpa." Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. "No debería estar hablando de esto contigo. Lo siento".

Bella puso la mano sobre la suya. "Siempre has hablado conmigo.

¿Por qué crees que sé dónde tienes escondidas las galletas?

Mira... esto no es tu culpa."

"Cada sensación que tengo dice lo contrario. Y descubrí que había dejado mi anillo de boda en el joyero. No lo llevaba puesto—"

"No quieres que te lo diga. Está bien. No lo haré. Prefiero no hacerlo, de todos modos. Pero..." Bella suspiró. "Has estado en una montaña rusa emocional. A veces, no estoy segura de cómo lo has manejado. Esto…" extendió su cuerpo y tocó la sien de Esme", podría ser la manera de tu cerebro de decir 'basta ya.

Necesito un receso'."

Esme intentó sonreír y luego se levantó para comprobar el café.

Al ser un modelo de preparación rápida, ya estaba terminando.

Después de verter dos tazas, las llevó a la mesa y se sentó de nuevo.

Afuera, la tormenta golpeó la playa. La lluvia cayó con gotas pesadas a través de la terraza y golpeó contra las ventanas. Un rayo pulsó, todavía en alta mar.

"Se supone que será rápida pero intensa", comentó Bella. "Debería llamar a mis chicos y hacerles saber dónde estoy, a veces son tan sobreprotectores." se echó a reír. "No es que me queje."

"No... es maravilloso" respondió Esme, compartiendo la primera sonrisa auténtica que había sentido, desde que Carlisle y Eleazar habían hecho el amor con ella esa mañana. "No puedo imaginar vivir un solo día sin ellos a mi alrededor, como siempre lo están." Ubicó la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

"¿Alguna vez te sientes culpable?"

"¿Por tener dos hombres? ¿En un nivel moral? En realidad no.

Estamos totalmente comprometidos los unos con los otros. Nuestra familia es solo... diferente."

"No me refiero a eso." La sonrisa de Esme se amplió, incluso cuando consideró que debería haber preguntado sobre la cuestión moral. Pero en verdad, opinaba lo mismo que Bella. "Me refiero a que tenemos a unos hombres tan maravillosos y hay mujeres por ahí que no han encontrado ni siquiera uno."

"Cariño, me alegro de que te sientas así." Ella saltó cuando los cálidos labios de Eleazar, se posaron sobre su cuello. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Carlisle y a otros dos hombres, que no reconoció, aunque estaba segura que debía hacerlo.

Ellos fueron hacia Bella y la besaron. "Te vimos que venir aquí con Esme justo antes de que la tormenta comenzara. Trajimos el coche para que no te mojes en el camino de regreso a casa", dijo el de cabello negro, deslizando la mano por el vientre de Bella.

La mirada que compartieron golpeó duramente a Esme. La intimidad y la sonrisa secreta eran claras. Bella estaba embarazada.

Esme se preguntó si ella lo había sabido... antes de su amnesia.

Su pecho se apretó repentinamente, y apenas pudo respirar.

Se levantó de repente. Forzando una sonrisa, se excusó y prácticamente salió corriendo de la habitación. No dejó de moverse hasta que llegó al tercer piso.

Apenas había subido a esa parte poco utilizada de la casa, pero se fue directamente hacia el mullido sillón colocado delante de un gran ventanal con vista a la playa.

Conteniendo los sollozos, se encorvó en la silla y llevó las rodillas hasta el pecho. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba llorando. Debería estar feliz por Bella, y lo estaba. Realmente lo estaba.

_No puedo tener un bebé. ¿No lo entienden? No puedo._

Las palabras la golpearon, tan claras como el día. Sus palabras.

Esme se llevó la mano a la boca, mientras las lágrimas inundaban su visión. Dios, por supuesto. ¿Por qué otro motivo se alejaría de Carlisle y Eleazar? Ella no podía darles una familia. Y ninguna agencia estatal les permitiría adoptar. No a una familia de ménage.

"Esme..."

Levantó la vista para ver a Carlisle de pie, luciendo impotente, a unos metros de distancia. Ella extendió una mano para mantenerlo alejado. "No ahora", dijo con voz ronca, su voz se entrecortó por el dolor. "Por favor... no ahora. Necesito unos minutos." O un par de siglos.

"No hagas eso."

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin comprender.

"No nos dejes afuera." Se arrodilló a su lado y tiró de ella hacia sus brazos, para abrazarla a través del brazo de la silla.

"Nos duele tanto cuando lo haces."

Ella se estremeció contra su pecho. El se sentía tan bien. Tan fuerte. Como si pudiera soportar cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, ella era su vulnerabilidad. Podía herirlo con facilidad. "No lo haré. Te lo prometo."

El se levantó y la alzó en sus brazos. Entonces, como si sintiera su necesidad de calma, se sentó en el asiento donde ella había estado. Él no dijo nada durante mucho tiempo.

Simplemente se sentaron y miraron la tormenta, con ella acurrucada en su regazo y los brazos apretados a su alrededor.

Bella había tenido razón. La tormenta fue breve y violenta. La lluvia había azotado todo a su paso, mientras el viento azotaba la casa, la orilla y todo lo demás en su camino. Y luego se detuvo.

Sólo se detuvo, e hizo la transición a una llovizna, que pronto dio paso al sol, su luz ya atenuada por el final de la tarde, reveló el daño y también la supervivencia de los que habían resistido la tormenta. A la derecha e izquierda, los árboles habían perdido hojas y un par de ramas pequeñas, pero todavía estaban rectos y altos. Eran guerreros.

Ella cerró los ojos. Le gustaba imaginar que era así de fuerte, pero en este momento, no estaba tan segura.

Bueno, si no lo era, lo sería. Sus hombres, sus fuertes hombres, quienes se preocupaban tanto por ella, necesitaban que se recompusiera y continuara con su vida. Y eso era exactamente lo que haría.

Empujando a un lado las dudas y las voces en su cabeza, particularmente la que le coreaba el nombre que no quería escuchar, se levantó y tendió una mano hacia Carlisle.

"Vayamos a buscar a Eleazar".


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Aqui les dejo la tercera adaptación del circulo de tres de _BRYNN PAULIN_ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

**Advertencia: Este libro contiene ménage à trois**

**Advertencia: Contiene relaciones hombre hombre**

* * *

_**Capítulo Cuatro**_

Al final, le pidió a Carlisle que buscara a Eleazar, mientras ella iba a lavarse la cara y ponerse presentable.

"Quiero que invitemos a salir a tu sobrino, su esposa y su otro esposo, para felicitarlos", le dijo ella.

Carlisle la miró confundido. "¿Por qué?"

"Están esperando un bebé". Ella sonrió. "Pero apuesto a que tú ya lo sabes."

Su rostro se ensombreció. "¿Te lo dijo Bella?"

"No. Y sé que están tratando de protegerme, pero no hay necesidad de ocultarme eso. Estoy realmente feliz por ellos.

Sólo porque..." Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Sólo… debemos demostrarles nuestro apoyo. Y que estamos felices. Son de la familia."

"Lo son" dijo él, lentamente, mirándola como si tratara de ver dentro de su cabeza. "Tu... ¿recuerdas? El pasado, quiero decir."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No. Pero no soy una idiota. Tengo un presentimiento, una idea bastante acertada en realidad. Y es suficiente con saber que no he sido la persona con la que ustedes se comprometieron. Les he estado haciendo daño…"

"No, eras tú la que estaba herida."

"Todos lo estábamos," ella admitió. "Sé que necesito saber la verdad. No estoy escondiendo la cabeza en la arena. Solo he estado dejando que los recuerdos vengan a mí. Pero... bueno, esta noche quiero celebrar con Bella, y luego tú y Eleazar van a explicarme lo que hago en Cullen, lo que realmente hago. Y vas a mostrarme dónde has escondido mi computadora, porque Bella dice que tengo mis archivos en ella."

El se rió secamente. "¿Estás segura que no tienes tu memoria de regreso por completo, sargento?"

"Sabelotodo."

"Mejor que ser un idiota, supongo." Dijo, capturándola en sus brazos. "Sólo tendrás que tolerar que este idiota te bese."

"Eso es mejor que besar a un tonto."

El mordisqueó su labio inferior, y luego hizo un recorrido hasta la oreja. "Odio decirte esto, pero supongo debo hacerlo ya que no recuerdas. Te gusta bastante besar mi culo. Y apretarlo.

Y clavarle las uñas mientras te corres, gritando mi nombre."

Su boca cubrió la suya antes de que pudiera responder. Su lengua exigió entrar, y la abrió con un gemido. El sintió sabor de su café de la tarde. En un momento, la tuvo contra la pared, con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y sus manos sobre la pared mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y devoraba su boca, recordándole de su reclamo sobre ella. No es que ella pensara en discutírselo.

El anhelo se diseminó a través de ella mientras se alzaba de puntillas para llegar a él. Siguiendo su ejemplo, también llevó las manos hacia la pared que tenía detrás. Si se tocaban, todo habría terminado. Se perderían la cena y Eleazar llegaría cuando estuvieran en medio del éxtasis… no es que a él le molestaría.

En los últimos días, había aprendido que el amor en este hogar no siempre consistía en tres. Y eso estaba bien para todas las partes, porque nadie era excluido. Si el tercero llegaba cuando los dos primeros estaban haciendo el amor, él o ella siempre podía unirse y era bienvenido apasionadamente.

Carlisle unió su frente a la suya, mientras separaba la boca.

"Deberíamos ir a buscar a los otros para la cena."

Ella suspiró. Preferiría tener algo más de él, pero él tenía razón. "Bajaré en un momento. Déjame arreglarme."

La besó de nuevo, rápidamente, y luego se dirigió por las escaleras al primer piso, mientras Esme entraba en su dormitorio. Sus emociones estaban aún tambaleantes, pero se sentía mejor y con mayor control de lo que había estado. Con determinación, se arregló y luego bajó para reunirse con los demás. A pesar de su preocupación de poder colapsar durante la cena si no mantenía un estrecho control sobre sí misma, realmente disfrutó de la compañía de Bella, Edward y Jacob —los esposos de Bella— y sus propios estaba realmente feliz por el otro trío.

La cena en el Restaurante de Angela, un pequeño restaurante a un corto trayecto a pie desde sus casas, fue relajada, con una familiaridad que Esme agradeció. Para el momento que los seis caminaban de regreso a casa, pensó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría estar bien. Aparte de una sensación ocasional de melancolía, había tenido una velada muy entretenida y divertida, al igual que todos los demás. Abrazó a Bella, para despedirse, cuando estuvieron frente a su casa y saludó con la mano a Jacob y Edward, quienes de inmediato hicieron caso omiso de eso y le dieron un abrazo de oso.

Riendo, ella, Carlisle y Eleazar caminaron a su casa. Ella subió a tomar un baño de burbujas, mientras que los chicos se dirigían a la sala de juegos para jugar al billar. Todavía estaban abajo cuando ella terminó y fue a buscarlos.

No estaban jugando mucho. Se detuvo en la oscura sala de estar.

Los dos hombres se abrazaban, mientras Carlisle acariciaba la espalda de Eleazar y hablaban en voz baja. "No quiero perderla", murmuró Eleazar. "¿Qué pasa si recuerda y tenemos dos años más como los dos últimos?"

"Entonces lo asumiremos", respondió Carlisle con voz áspera, el sonido de su voz revelaba que sus emociones eran más profundas de lo que sus palabras demostraban.

Eleazar negó con la cabeza. "Eso nos estaba matando a todos. Nos separaba." Besó el cuello de Carlisle. "Estoy tan feliz de tenerte. Eres tan fuerte cuando yo no lo soy. Pero... extrañaba tenerla en nuestra cama. He echado de menos tener a la Esme real en nuestras vidas. Echaba de menos lo que los tres compartíamos".

"Yo también. Eso no va a suceder de nuevo."

"Pero—"

Carlisle lo interrumpió con un beso, empujando a Eleazar contra la mesa de billar y uniendo sus caderas. "No va a pasar", reiteró, enterrado sus manos entre los cabellos de Eleazar para sostener su cabeza mientras lo besaba.

Sintiendo vergüenza al saber el dolor que les había causado, Esme casi se retiró para dirigirse nuevamente hacia el piso superior. Pero, ¿No era eso ser parte del alejamiento que ellos odiaban?

Mordiéndose el labio, los miró besarse y abrazarse, su lascivia el uno por el otro la excitaba y humedecía su coño por la necesidad de unirse a ellos. Su respiración se hizo más rápida mientras observaba las palmas de Eleazar, deslizarse sobre el amplio pecho de Marcus hasta su vientre plano. Abre sus pantalones, ¡Tócalo!, lo urgió en silencio, casi conteniendo la respiración a la espera de ver la gran mano de Eleazar tomar la polla de Carlisle. Casi gimió ante las pequeñas sacudidas que la recorrieron cuando Eleazar hizo exactamente eso y tuvo a Carlisle en su mano.

Envuelta por la oscuridad de la sala, levantó sus dedos hacia su pecho y se pellizcó el pezón mientras observaba. Su otra mano frunció la tela voluminosa de su camisón para deslizarse dentro y arrastrarse hacia su desnudo coño. Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de los pliegues resbaladizos, y tuvo que ahogar su gemido detrás de sus labios apretados.

Frotó su clítoris mientras observaba a Eleazar ponerse de rodillas ante Carlisle y abrir sus pantalones. Desde que había regresado, no los había visto hacer esto y el rayo de reconocimiento que tuvo ante la visión, la impresionó. Estaba segura de que había visto esa escena íntima antes. Dios, deseaba poder recordar. Este espectáculo... esto era algo que había que conservar en la memoria, la erótica visión de estos poderosos hombres, amándose el uno al otro, uno obviamente dándole al otro la supremacía en el acoplamiento.

Carlisle dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Eleazar liberó su polla, e inmediatamente la llevó a su boca. Esa boca ardiente... Ella podía imaginarlo bien, habiéndola sentido en su coño y pechos. Y sus dientes... Carlisle gimió a medida que Eleazar se dirigía hacia la base de su polla, sin duda, mordisqueándolo ligeramente en la forma en que lo hacía con sus pezones. Se pellizcó nuevamente y sintió la aceleración oportuna en su abdomen y su crema empapando sus dedos aún más.

Quería unirse a los hombres, pero aún así, no quería interrumpir. Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba los ruidos de su amor —los gemidos de Carlisle, sus susurradas palabras de ánimo, el húmedo deslizamiento de la boca de Eleazar hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el ancho eje. Ella lo absorbió todo. Los sonidos la excitaron aún más. Dos de sus dedos se movían a lo largo de su coño, con movimientos circulares, y luego apretando su clítoris, cuando lo rozaban. Con una respiración entrecortada, metió un dedo dentro de su necesitado canal.

Abriendo ligeramente los ojos, miró a los hombres a través de las pestañas. Carlisle estaba levemente inclinado, utilizando la mesa de billar como apoyo, mientras Eleazar continuaba chupando.

Las caderas de Carlisle se movían hacia adentro y afuera de la implacable boca con un movimiento en cámara lenta. Su cuerpo se estremeció al acercarse a su liberación. Y cuando él gritó y se quedó inmóvil, su cuerpo se apretó. Sus ojos se cerraron otra vez mientras un diminuto orgasmo acompañó el placer que escuchaba en la otra habitación.

Se sobresaltó cuando una boca se unió a la suya justo antes de que sus dedos fueran apartados y lamidos por otra caliente boca.

Carlisle limpió cuidadosamente cada dígito, con los ojos brillando en el rayo de luz que se filtraba en la sala de estar.

"Traviesa, Traviesa," murmuró él.

"Pero ustedes estaban—"

"Esperándote", la interrumpió él.

"Ustedes dos son tan hermosos juntos. Yo no quería... Bueno, quería darles un tiempo, juntos. Sin mí."

Eleazar, de repente, retiró la boca. "Hemos tenido demasiado tiempo de mierda separados", gruñó. Su ceño era evidente en su tono.

Carlisle le golpeó la cabeza suavemente. "Deja de usar malas palabras."

"¿Como si ella no utilizara las mismas palabras?"

"Como... '¿qué tal si me follan, muchachos?'" ella intentó decirlo, su risa era dificultosa por la excitación mientras salía en defensa de Eleazar. Hablar —incluso respirar—, se hizo difícil con su lengua agitándose implacable sobre ella. Se aferró al sofá justo detrás de ella. "O... 'Me gustaría disfrutar de un buen polvo.

Ustedes son tan jodidamente calientes juntos' Oh, mierda" susurró cuando Eleazar insertó tres dedos en su canal, empujándolos hacia adentro y afuera tan rápidamente, que sus piernas temblaron. Sus dedos apretaron los cojines de felpa detrás de ella.

Carlisle deslizó el camisón hacia arriba. Ella levantó los brazos y dejó que lo sacara de su cuerpo. Desnuda, lo miró fijamente, mientras Eleazar hacía cosas deliciosamente perversas a su coño. Sus dedos la follaban sin descanso, mientras mordía repetidamente su clítoris. Llamaradas de sensaciones la recorrían, lo que sin duda, era evidente en sus ojos.

"Oh sí, cariño, dame esa miel", gimió Eleazar mientras azotaba sus pliegues con la lengua.

"Sí" gruñó Carlisle, sensualmente, inclinándose sobre Eleazar para lamer sus labios. "Dásela."

Ella asió su cabeza y apretó su boca totalmente contra la suya.

Abriéndose para él, lo besó ferozmente mientras la tomaba por las caderas y la mantenía estable. Parecía que estaba en un mar de sensaciones. Rodando.

Siendo lanzada de una ola a otra. Fuera de balance mientras era bombardeada desde diferentes direcciones. De repente, la tormenta estalló sobre ella. Gritó en la boca de Carlisle mientras se estremecía en el agarre de los hombres.

"Guau," murmuró cuando pudo respirar de nuevo.

"Ni siquiera estamos cerca de terminar", le dijo Carlisle.

Eleazar se echó hacia atrás, sentándose sobre sus piernas y sonrió, con la boca brillante por su crema. "Tenemos planes especiales para ti esta noche."

Eso sonaba tanto prometedor como siniestro. "¿Debería estar preocupada?"

"No, a menos que la amnesia haya cambiado las cosas que te gustan."

Hasta ahora no había parecido así, por lo que sabía. Todo con ellos le parecía excitante y despertaba sus sentidos. Todavía no habían hecho algo que le disgustara.

Cada uno de ellos tomó una de sus manos y la llevaron por la casa a la sala de estar junto a la cocina. El espacio informal no era muy utilizado en esos momentos ya que una filtración, un problema común en una casa vieja como ésta, había causado una considerable destrucción antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta. La habitación de baldosas y madera pulida ya había sido remodelada, pero el mobiliario no había sido reemplazado.

Esme se sorprendió al ver que habían colocado una manta sobre la alfombra, y debajo de la manta lo que parecía ser una lona impermeabilizada. ¿Una lona?

No habían encendido la chimenea, pero toneladas de velas parpadeaban en la habitación, dando al oscurecido espacio una sensación similar a un santuario.

"¿Quieres un poco de vino?" preguntó Eleazar, cerrando la puerta y señalando hacia el bar al otro lado de la habitación.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Quería saber lo que iban a hacer. La anticipación le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Habían dicho que era algo especial, y con un contexto como este, ella no lo dudaba.

Carlisle se movió detrás de ella. Reunió su largo cabello con las manos y le hizo una trenza. Mientras sostenía la punta, lo sintió rebuscar en el bolsillo del pantalón. Un momento después, le colocó una banda y dejó caer la gruesa y desordenada trenza sobre su hombro. Sus dedos se extendieron sobre su mejilla y le giró la cabeza para poder besar a su sien.

"Acuéstate sobre la manta," le dijo en voz baja.

La calma parecía ser el modo de actuar de esta sesión. Cuando los hombres hablaron, sus voces habían sido bajas. No había música, ni el zumbido de la electricidad, el aire no soplaba a través de rejillas de ventilación de la casa, no había sonidos procedentes del exterior, a través de las ventanas cerradas. Era casi como si se tratara de un lugar cerrado, lejos del mundo y esa manta era el altar en el que planeaban celebrar.

Sabiendo que debía esperar placer, siguió la directriz de Carlisle y se acostó. Se levantó sobre sus codos y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. A sus pies, ambos hombres se quitaron la ropa al unísono, como si hubieran practicado el desnudarse. Por supuesto, ella no tenía manera de saber con qué frecuencia hacían esto.

Pasó la lengua por su labio inferior mientras observaba, una anticipación nerviosa crecía en su abdomen. La atmósfera había cambiado cuando habían entrado, y para su sorpresa, lo pesado de esta la excitó. No era que estuvieran jugando abiertamente con roles, pero ella realmente se sentía como el objeto de su ritual sexual, un sacrificio preciado, la concubina cuya llegada tenía demoledoras ramificaciones, y tal vez para ellos tres, realmente las tenía.

Los hombres se arrodillaron a ambos lados de ella y cuidadosamente la giraron para colocarla sobre su estómago. Sin decir una palabra, arreglaron su cuerpo para que su cabeza descansara en sus brazos y sus piernas quedaran ligeramente abiertas. Uno de ellos movió su trenza por encima del hombro, dejando al descubierto su espalda. Ella cerró los ojos, arrullada por el silencio y sus suaves toques.

Sus dedos trazaron ligeros senderos sobre su espalda y extremidades. Pequeños temblores la atravesaron. Se mordió el labio para evitar preguntar lo que iban a hacer. No quería romper el hechizo que tejían. El silencio era casi un cuarto amante que habían invitado a su fiesta, y este despertaba sus sentidos casi tanto como las caricias de los hombres.

Entonces, de repente, ambos habían desaparecido. Ella abrió los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Carlisle presionó dos dedos sobre sus labios y sacudió la cabeza. El hizo una pausa, su mirada diciendo claramente 'mira'. Lentamente, tomó una gruesa vela blanca de un soporte de hierro cercano. Ella observó la progresión con temor creciente, hasta que su mano izquierda dejó su línea de visión. Eleazar mantenía quietos sus hombros para que no pudiera volverse para ver más.

Sus nervios traquetearon, ella esperó. Una excitación increíble parecía reunirse justo detrás de su clítoris, retorciéndose fuertemente y enviando una inundación hacia su coño. Sus dedos se doblaron en puños, y trató de controlar su respiración, que parecía tan rápida como si acabara de correr una milla. Su corazón dio un vuelco salvajemente y la tensión apretaba cada nervio.

Una salpicadura de cera. El intenso calor se disparó a través de ella, y su agudo grito hizo eco contra las baldosas. Con cuidadosa precisión, Carlisle hizo un largo camino desde su cuello hasta su cóccix. Ella gemía y gemía, el primer dolor intenso se convirtió en tal profundo placer, que pensó que podría correrse sin un solo toque de su coño.

Se retorció, frotando el coño contra la manta, a medida que su piel se convertía en un instrumento sexual como ningún otro.

Cada nervio parecía cosquillear, y luego Eleazar comenzó a jugar también. Capturando su pie, roció cera a lo largo de la planta de su pie y en los dedos, mientras ella gritaba ante la poderosa sensación. Él derramó cera sobre su talón hasta que esta corrió por su tobillo hasta la pantorrilla. Cuando empezó con el otro pie, Carlisle vertió un chorro sobre su trasero, haciendo rayas parecidas a los azotes de un látigo.

Ella no tenía idea de cuántas velas utilizaron. Ninguno habló.

Trabajaron en conjunto una vez más, tomando velas en silencio y obteniendo placer de los ecos de sus gritos, su hechizo para invocar una pasión aún más profunda.

Luego, ambos desaparecieron de nuevo. Mientras ella permanecía allí estremeciéndose, oyó el chasquido de un fósforo y aspiró el aroma del azufre cuando este se encendió. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Carlisle volver a encender algunas de las velas que habían apagado. Sintió a Eleazar dejar la manta. Un momento después, la nevera del bar se abrió y cerró. ¿Les estaba buscando bebidas?

Las manos de Carlisle estaban frías cuando la volvió sobre la espalda. La capa de cera que la cubría, crujió levemente al romperse, pero fue tan suave que no dolió. El la besó con avidez y luego se sentó sobre los talones mientras Eleazar se colocaba a su lado. Su ceño se frunció. Parecía como si él tuviera en la mano un porta rollo de toallas de papel. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, el quitó el cartón, revelando un gran trozo de hielo cubierto con un condón. Sólo tardó un momento mirando, para darse cuenta de lo que era. Habían… hecho un falo congelado. Un consolador de hielo.

Eleazar lo deslizó entre sus pechos y ella se estremeció ante la profunda frialdad y luego gritó cuando Carlisle lo siguió con un charco de cera. Eleazar hizo espirales sobre sus senos y Carlisle vertió un río sobre sus pezones hasta que cada uno tuvo un ligero glaseado. Ella gritó todo el tiempo, sus palabras inescrutables eran una mezcla de placer agonizante y necesidad de más.

Fuego y hielo... Su cuerpo no sabía qué camino tomar, qué sentir, cómo reaccionar. Jadeó cuando Carlisle despegó la cera, y luego hizo una nueva capa en sus rígidos picos, el dolor de la quemadura llegó como un rayo hasta su vientre.

El consolador hizo círculos alrededor de su ombligo, en amenazadores aros cada vez más amplios, que se acercaban más y más a sus rizos. Cuando la punta frotó su clítoris, su profundo gemido pareció venir desde los dedos de sus pies. ¿Lo pondría dentro de ella? Seguramente no. Ella nunca lo soportaría. Sería demasiado frío.

Ella apretó las piernas, pero Eleazar las separó, manteniéndolas de par en par con sus propias rodillas. Dejó a un lado el hielo.

Alcanzando su coño, separó los labios con dedos congelados y los mantuvo abiertos ante el aire tibio. Manteniendo una vela en alto, sin duda para que la cera se enfriara en su descenso, Carlisle vertió la parafina sobre su clítoris. Nada podría haberla preparado. Ninguna de las otras sensaciones rivalizaba con la sacudida que explotó a través de ella y se centró en ese lugar, terriblemente perfecto. Hundió las uñas en la manta con el orgasmo fragmentándose sobre ella.

Estrellas hicieron espirales.

Un increíble frío llenó su canal...

Como en un sueño, vio a Eleazar deslizar fácilmente el eje de hielo en su inundado pasaje, moviéndolo hacia adentro y afuera, mientras ella se revolcaba en la cima de su clímax. Otra liberación explotó a través de su cuerpo.

Unas manos la giraron de nuevo, y se encontró a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Carlisle. El consolador fue retirado y Carlisle se empujó hacia arriba para entrar en ella. Esme gimió por el cambio repentino del bloque de hielo a una quemante polla.

"¡Por todos los cielos!", suspiró Carlisle, rompiendo su silencio.

"Te sientes como un puño de hielo a mi alrededor."

"Tú te sientes como un atizador al rojo vivo."

"¿Demasiado?"

"No" respondió ella entre respiraciones jadeantes. "Es tan bueno."

Ella se sacudió cuando Eleazar presionó el juguete contra su ano.

Estaba resbaladizo, aunque no estaba segura si era por sus jugos o si él lo había lubricado. No estaba segura de cuánto podría tomar. No podía recordar haber tenido a alguien analmente y nadie la había tocado allí desde que había regresado al hogar.

"Relájate", murmuró él. "Respiraciones profundas. Todo irá bien.

Dejé que el agua se derritiera un poco y es más pequeño de lo que era."

No mucho, se imaginó ella, pero Carlisle pasó las manos suavemente sobre su cuerpo. De repente, pellizcó sus pezones cubiertos de cera y ella jadeó, tanto sorprendida como encantada con la sensación. Mientras dejaba escapar el aliento, Eleazar empujó la polla de hielo más allá del anillo apretado de su ano.

La punta descansó allí, sólo ese poquito la mantenía abierta y retenía totalmente su atención también. Debajo de ella, Carlisle lentamente movió su polla hacia adentro y fuera de ella.

Llevando la mano entre sus cuerpos, quitó la cera sobre su clítoris. Pero nada de lo que hacía retiraba toda su atención de lo que Eleazar hacía. Centímetro a centímetro, introdujo el eje en su recto, estirándola ampliamente y enviando un frío impactante a través de su sangre.

"Más", suplicó ella, dejando caer su hombro sobre el hombro de Carlisle. La oposición del frío y calor robó su capacidad de pensar. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir, Carlisle follando su coño, el consolador de Eleazar follando su culo. Ella se balanceó, tomando la polla, tomando el hielo.

De repente, Eleazar lo retiró. La punta roma de su polla estuvo allí al instante y empujó al interior antes de que ella pudiera cerrarse. Se deslizó completamente dentro, respondiendo su pregunta de lubricación.

"Dios, está tan fría", gruñó.

Esme no podía decir si lo estaba. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba tan llena. Estaba tan llena de ellos. De ambos. Los temblores la sacudieron instantáneamente, apretando a ambos hombres mientras comenzaban a moverse. Uno se movía hacia adentro, mientras el otro lo hacía hacia afuera. Ella gritó completamente fuera de sí, indefensa entre ellos y presa del placer. Su mente parecía haberse levantado hacia otro plano, un mundo diferente, donde la bestia de tres cabezas haciendo la sombra en la pared existía.

Ella miró la silueta espeluznante en la pared, su crema brotando en torno a la polla de Carlisle. Otro espasmo a través de su cuerpo, apretó los ejes de los hombres, y Carlisle gruñó debajo de ella, los sonidos eran tan animales como el reflejo que miraba. Los dedos de Eleazar se clavaron en sus caderas y su esperma en ebullición se disparó dentro del todavía helado hueco de su culo.

Agotados, todos se derrumbaron amontonados, rodeados de cera y hielo, sudor y semen. Cuando Carlisle, con ternura, apartó el cabello de su cara, Eleazar besó su espalda y retiró un poco de la cera, y Esme decidió la lona había sido probablemente una muy buena idea.

"Increíble", suspiró ella. Estar con ellos dos realmente lo era.

Era tan afortunada de tenerlos. Mientras se acurrucaba entre ellos, recordó el comentario de Eleazar sobre perderla. ¿Cómo podría dejar a estos hombres? Ella no podría. Nunca.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**AraSwaggi Gracias y Edward es el sobrino de Carlisle**

**helenagonzalez26-athos**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Aqui les dejo la tercera adaptación del circulo de tres de _BRYNN PAULIN_ y ya saben los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Universo Alterno**

**Advertencia: Este libro contiene ménage à trois**

**Advertencia: Contiene relaciones hombre hombre**

******AQUI LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE FAMILIA OLVIDADA GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR AGREGARLA A FAVORITOS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA SIGUIENTE QUE ES LA ULTIMA.**

* * *

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

Esme sonrió al despertar, recordando el increíble sexo de la noche anterior, seguido de una limpieza muy profunda en la que los chicos se habían asegurado que ni un poco de cera quedara en su cuerpo. La habían revisado muy a fondo, incluso en lugares en los que ella estaba segura de que no podía haber parafina.

Después de una ducha que fue más hacer el amor que ducharse, la habían metido en la cama y se acostaron junto ella.

En este momento, estaba apretada en cada lado, pero no le importaba. Estaba de costado, frente a Eleazar. Carlisle cubría su cadera con el brazo, y tenía la mano sobre su coño. Su frente descansaba entre sus omóplatos, y su respiración calentaba su piel con cada exhalación.

En la somnolencia, que a menudo sentía en la mañana temprano, antes de que la necesidad de ponerse en movimiento la presionara, arrastró las uñas sobre la cadera de Eleazar.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante, besó su pectoral.

"Mmm... buenos días," dijo con voz áspera. El se acurrucó más cerca, y ella movió la lengua sobre su pezón.

Era en las mañanas, cuando todos estaban en la cama en los pocos minutos perezosos antes de que las alarmas despertadoras de los chicos sonaran, cuando tenía la mayoría de las oleadas de memoria. Ocasionalmente, sentía el fuerte impulso de levantarse y ocuparse de algunas cosas. No sabía de cuales, pero imaginaba que tenía algo que ver con su trabajo. Quería llegar al fondo de esto esta mañana. Quería empezar a buscar las cosas mientras estaban en el trabajo. Ya era el momento de empezar a hacer un plan de juego y pretender volver a la normalidad. Podría nunca recordar más de lo que recordaba ahora, y la vida no podía estar detenida allí indefinidamente. La gente necesitaba que ella cumpliera con sus responsabilidades en la ciudad, fueran las que fueran.

"¿Cómo te sientes hoy?", preguntó él. "¿Estás bien? ¿No estás adolorida después de la noche pasada?"

Habían tenido mucho cuidado con la cera la noche anterior, pero aún así, la habían examinado cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que no estuviera quemada en algún lugar. Después de la ducha, habían insistido en aplicarle loción de aloe en todo el cuerpo.

"Me siento extraordinariamente bien. Hasta podría trabajar algo hoy."

Detrás de ella, Carlisle gimió. "No te mataría relajarte."

"Alguien está de mal humor esta mañana", Eleazar se rió entre dientes, y Carlisle manoteó a ciegas sobre Esme y lo empujó con fuerza. Eleazar se desplomó en el suelo con un bramido. Estuvo de vuelta en un instante, lanzándose sobre ella y empujando a Carlisle. Esme se rió histéricamente y colocó la almohada sobre su rostro, mientras se movía fuera del camino de los hombres que forcejeaban.

Sin dejar de reír, se levantó y rodeó la cama. Se detuvo por un momento, y asiendo el poste de la cama, los miró. ¿Quién necesitaba niños teniendo estas versiones crecidas en la casa?

Una desagradable punzada de dolor emocional se disparó a través de ella ante el pensamiento, pero ella la apartó. Así eran las cosas. No había forma de cambiarlas.

"Estaré en la cocina preparando café, cuando estén listos", les dijo, forzando la alegría en su voz.

Ya estaba completamente repuesta cuando aparecieron. Eleazar llevaba un ordenador portátil bajo el brazo y Carlisle parecía tener el comienzo de un ojo morado.

"¿Le diste un puñetazo?" Le preguntó, incrédula.

"No exactamente."

Cruzando los brazos, ella esperó.

"Choqué con su mano…"

"Y me siento muy mal."

"Se cayó de la cama…"

"Tú me empujaste".

"Y entonces me caí. Sobre su mano."

"Uh huh." Dios, realmente era como tener hijos. Y muy gracioso de parte de dos hombres adultos y profesionales, pero quizás este era el riesgo cuando dos hombres viven juntos. "¿Es esa mi computadora?"

Carlisle se dirigió a la cafetera, mientras Eleazar iba hacia la mesa. Colocó allí el ordenador portátil y luego lo abrió. "Sí, lo es. Tus archivos están meticulosamente etiquetados, por lo que no deberías tener ningún problema. Puesto que eres la única que lo utiliza, tienes todas las contraseñas almacenadas. No deberías tener problemas para entrar a las bases de datos o al correo electrónico. Se conecta a nuestro Wi-Fi, tan pronto como se haya iniciado."

Él no la miró y pareció extrañamente nervioso.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó ella y empujó el hombro hacia el de él.

"No creo que sea tu culpa lo del ojo de Carlisle."

Él la empujó con el hombro sonriendo, pero no de manera tan brillante como de costumbre. "Carlisle se lo merecía de todos modos."

"¡Hey!", Protestó el hombre en cuestión. Llegó a la mesa con dos tazas de café para ellos en una mano y la suya en la otra. Eleazar y Esme tomaron una cada uno, y luego Carlisle se sentó frente a la computadora portátil. "¿Está todo listo para que ella la utilice?", Preguntó.

Eleazar hizo una pausa por un segundo antes de asentir. "Sí. Todo listo."

Fue esa pequeña pausa… Esme la recordó todo el día. Al principio, no estuvo segura de qué hacer. Luego de que Carlisle y Eleazar se fueron, terminó su café y ordenó la cocina. A continuación, entró en la sala de estar y la limpió un poco.

Tenían personas que limpiaban semanalmente, pero ella realmente no quería que limpiaran la cera de la noche anterior.

Lo estaba postergando, y ella lo sabía. Después de ducharse y vestirse, volvió a la computadora portátil. Se detuvo en la puerta por un minuto y la miró, con el temor revoloteando en su abdomen. Un cosquilleo caliente se arrastró por su espalda. ¿Qué encontraría allí? ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada? Había sido ella la que insistió en volver a trabajar.

Con creciente temor, se sentó. Nada más siniestro que un susurro de Emily llegó hacia ella, cuando puso las manos sobre el teclado, pero se había acostumbrado a eso. Fuera cual fuera el significado, su mente no tenía prisa por revelarlo.

Eleazar había estado en lo cierto. Sus archivos estaban etiquetados y eran fáciles de maniobrar. Los revisó por algunas horas y se enteró de la magnitud de lo que solía hacer. Antes del almuerzo, tenía un cuaderno a su lado, con notas garabateadas en varias páginas. Su accidente había ocurrido en un momento crítico en la planificación del Día de la Independencia. Si no se ponía al día pronto, podría no haber fuegos artificiales el Cuatro de Julio. Además de eso, había recibido cientos de correos electrónicos.

Después del almuerzo, mientras comenzaba a tomar su segunda cafetera, se adentró en el correo. Todo parecía bastante normal.

La mayoría eran de negocios, por lo menos cincuenta eran buenos deseos y uno la dejó perpleja. Lo abrió en la tarde, era de alguien con su apellido, y ella sólo podía suponer que era un pariente.

**_Hola Esme, _**

**_Tengo que decirlo… esto me ha conmocionado. Nunca pensé que los dejarías, pero, por supuesto, eres bienvenida. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras y te ayudaré a instalarte en algún lugar. No puedo decir que esté sorprendida, después de lo de Emily. Es normal. Sólo tienes que llamar cuando llegues a la ciudad y te daré el código de acceso a la casa._**

**_Carmen_**

¿Qué. Era. Eso? Los correos enviados... Tenía que buscar en esa bandeja. Estaba allí, como un faro entre un montón de otros correos electrónicos que parecían intrascendentes en ese momento.

**_Querida Carmen,_**

**_Hola... Ni siquiera puedo decirte lo difícil que es escribir este mensaje. He decidido dejar a Carlisle y Eleazar._**

El estómago de Esme se revolvió mientras miraba las palabras, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

_**Ya no puedo pretender que todo está bien. El pretender no está funcionando, de todos modos. Vivimos como extraños. No puedo dejar que me toquen. Al menos, ellos se tienen el uno al otro...** _

**_No es justo para ellos. Simplemente no puedo superar esto._**

Esto era de lo que Eleazar había estado hablando la noche anterior.

Su respiración se entrecortó, y pensó que podría vomitar. Eran tan felices juntos. Había sabido que algo estaba mal... pero esto era peor de lo que había soñado.

_**¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Sólo por un tiempo hasta que sepa qué hacer. Lo hemos hablado. Y lo hemos intentado. Está lastimándonos a todos. Me voy a ir. Mañana… voy a llevar ropa a la misión en Forks y voy a seguir conduciendo hasta llegar allí.** _

**_Los llamaré una vez que haya llegado a tu casa..._**

Había planeado irse, y en lugar de eso, había tenido un accidente y perdió la memoria. Debió haber dejado su anillo a propósito, esa mañana, cuando se había ido para la misión.

Por un largo rato, estuvo sentada allí, mientras la devastación de las notas se hundía en ella y carcomía su interior como una piraña emocional. A medida que se acercaba la hora de que Carlisle y Eleazar llegaran a casa, consideró el retirarse a su escondrijo del piso de arriba y acurrucarse en la gran silla, para mirar por la ventana. En lugar de eso, se trasladó a la sala y esperó en uno de los mullidos sillones.

A las cinco y quince, cuando atravesaron la puerta, con los maletines en las manos, ella caminada de un lado a otro. Sus sonrisas se apagaron. "¿Qué pasa?", preguntaron casi al unísono.

Se volvió hacia ellos, con los brazos alrededor de su abdomen. Y en ese momento lo supo. Completamente. Sin importar lo que estuviera mal, sin importar lo que dijeran en los minutos siguientes, ella nunca podría dejarlos. Los amaba demasiado. Y cualquiera que fuera el dolor por el que había pasado, alejarse de ellos, no estar con ellos, no era la solución. En toda esta situación, el único lugar en el que realmente se había sentido completamente bien, era en sus brazos.

"¿Qué fue tan terrible para que planeara dejarlos e ir a quedarme con Carmen?", Preguntó. Ya no había más 'andar por las ramas' a ese respecto. Tenían que decirle, así su psique estuviera preparada para ello o no. Seguramente no ser capaz de tener un bebé no era la causa de tanto alejamiento.

Ambos hombres la miraron horrorizados, pero donde ella esperaba tristeza o culpa, la ira brotó.

"¿Ibas a dejarnos?" Exigió Eleazar. "¿Después de todo?...

¿Después de todo el dolor y todos los intentos, te ibas a ir?"

"¿Cómo pudiste pensarlo, Esme? Sabes lo mucho que te amamos.

Haríamos lo que fuera por ti. ¡Carajo!, hemos hecho más de lo que nunca creí posible antes de casarnos. Tratamos de no presionarte. Tratamos de no hacerte más daño, y también nosotros estábamos heridos. No sólo te sucedió a ti."

"¿Cómo pudiste pensar que eso era una solución?" preguntó Eleazar.

"No lo sé, pero obviamente, lo hice. Puedo decir por esta nota que había estado luchando con eso durante un tiempo. ¿Y quién es Emily? Me sigue llegando su nombre cada vez que toco las cosas y siempre es tan... triste. Ustedes dijeron que no habían sido infieles, pero... ¿lo fueron? ¿Tuvieron... una aventura? ¿Es eso lo que no puedo superar?"

Se la quedaron mirando, su dolor era evidente.

"¿Cómo pudiste creer eso?" susurró Carlisle. Eleazar salió rápidamente de la habitación, su rostro lucía afligido.

"¡Yo... no puedo... recordar!" Jadeó ella. Caminó hacia la pared del fondo, donde una foto de ellos tres colgaba en la pared. Se veían tan felices. ¿Por qué no podía sacudirse esa sensación de que algo oscuro los había acechado. Algo que podía resolver.

Algo que todos ellos necesitaban que resolviera." ¿Crees que quiero pensar eso? Estar con ustedes dos... es la perfección."

Eleazar regresó con un gran libro —un álbum de fotos—, y lo dejó caer pesadamente sobre la mesa de café. Tomando asiento, se volvió hacia ella, mientras Carlisle se sentaba junto a él.

"Esta es Emily. Limpiamos la casa de cualquier evidencia de ella… para ayudarte. Aun eso no funcionó."

Con pasos vacilantes, Esme caminó hacia los hombres... y el libro. Su corazón se apretó dolorosamente. Ella tembló, incapaz de respirar mientras se acercaba.

Una hermosa bebé rubia le sonrió.

Emily...

Nuestra hija...

No es que ella no pudiera tener hijos… no quería hacerlo. No podría soportar intentarlo. Había estado demasiado asustada.

Tenía demasiado miedo ante la posibilidad de perder otro hijo.

Su terror y dolor la habían mantenido alejada de las dos personas que más amaba.

Foto tras foto llenaron su mente. Escena tras escena.

Dolor. Culpa. Luto. Vacío. Desesperación. Alivio.

¿Alivio?

Recordó su breve tiempo en la misión. La conversación con el sacerdote de ese lugar.

Su cabeza dio vueltas cuando todos los recuerdos la asaltaron a la vez, haciéndose borrosos mientras la bombardeaban. Era demasiado. La luz a su alrededor se desvaneció. Sus rodillas se doblaron.

"¡Esme!" gritó Carlisle.

Ella no pudo contestar. Se desplomó bajo el peso de todo lo que había olvidado.

*** * * *%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"No debiste enseñárselo," gruñó Carlisle a Eleazar , mientras acunaba a Esme contra su pecho. De alguna manera, ella supo que no había tocado el suelo cuando se desmayó. Él debió detener su caída.

"No pensé que..." Eleazar susurró.

"Sí, no pensaste" replicó Carlisle.

"Deténganse", murmuró Esme.

"Esme, cariño, ¿estás bien?", preguntó Carlisle con ansiedad.

"Tal vez deberíamos llevarla al centro médico," ofreció Eleazar.

"Oh, ¿ahora estás preocupado?"

"No" suspiró Esme. "Deténganse. Estoy bien. Y..." Luchó por salir de los brazos de Carlisle y sentarse. "Tenía que saber.

Y... lo recuerdo." Poniéndose de rodillas, levantó el álbum de la mesa y se sentó. Su pulgar acarició el rostro de Emily. "No iba a dejarlos."

"Pero..."

"Esa mañana, sí, iba a hacerlo. Estaba tan llena de dolor. Tan vacía. Me sentía culpable, como si todo esto hubiera sido por algo que hiciera; pero también porque no podía seguir adelante, y sabía que estaba lastimándolos. ¡Habían pasado casi dos años!

Yo... bueno, pensé que estarían mejor si me iba, estaba deteniendo su recuperación tras la pérdida."

"¡Esme!" jadeó Carlisle. "Nunca estaríamos mejor sin ti."

"Nunca", reafirmó Eleazar. "¿Sabes cuánto pánico sentimos cuando tuviste el accidente? Ellos no nos decían nada. Al principio, pensamos que habías muerto.

Estábamos aterrados. Estar sin ti..."

"Es el infierno", terminó Carlisle.

Ella sonrió por vez primera. "El accidente..."

Cerrando el libro, lo devolvió a Eleazar, quién lo colocó sobre la mesa, otra vez.

"En realidad tenía prisa por llegar a casa. El pastor de la misión, el Reverendo Da Revin, me preguntó qué me pasaba. Había estado a punto de llorar todo el día. No quería irme, sólo sabía que necesitaba hacerlo."

Carlisle gruñó, mientras Eleazar emitía un sonido para negar su afirmación.

"Habríamos ido justo detrás de ti", dijo Carlisle con voz áspera. "Y te habríamos arrastrado a casa... y que Dios nos ayudara entonces."

"No, escuchen", insistió ella, su estómago revoloteando ante su inflexible posesividad. "Le hablé de Emily. Le dije cuan culpable me sentía... que creía que estaba siendo castigada por mi estilo de vida alternativo. Nunca me sentí mal al respecto, pero después de la muerte de Emily, busqué cada excusa a mi alcance. Esa fue la única que se me quedó grabada. Estaba siendo castigada. Perdimos a nuestra hermosa bebé porque yo —tal vez todos— estábamos siendo castigados."

"Esme..." susurró Eleazar. "Nunca supe que sintieras de esa manera."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "El Reverendo Da Revin dijo que no.

Hablamos sobre nuestro estilo de vida. Cómo nos amamos unos a otros. Cómo somos fieles los unos con los otros y nunca estamos con otras personas. Que hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo...

¡Y él lo entendió! Nunca pensé que alguien de la comunidad religiosa escuchara sin condenarnos. Nunca pensé que uno de ellos lo "comprendería". Pero él lo hizo. Lo entendió. Hablamos sobre la poligamia y el amor, y bueno, me hizo ver que la muerte de Emily no fue mi culpa. Que no debía sentirme como si estuviera siendo castigada. Tenemos una relación de compromiso…tal vez no con la espiritualidad suficiente, pero prometí trabajar en ello y él aseguró que eso no tenía nada que ver con Emily. Planeaba reunirme con él de nuevo. El solo hecho de hablar con él levantó un peso de mis hombros. Estaba emocionada de volver a casa y decirles. Luego ese camión..."

"Casi lo terminó todo", terminó Carlisle.

Ella asintió. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana que daba a la calle. Se abrazó a sí misma y encogió un hombro. "Pudo haber sido el final, pero no fue así.

Y me dio un filtro. Desde que ocurrió, he tenido ecos de memoria, pero en realidad todo lo que he tenido es lo que es más importante para mí." Se volvió y los miró. "Son ustedes dos. Desde el momento que entraron en la habitación del hospital, lo sentí, y desde que he estado en casa, ustedes lo han demostrado. ¿Si me duele? Sí. Pero no tanto como antes."

Sus rostros denotaban preocupación, como si no estuvieran muy seguros de qué esperar. Probablemente pensaban que volvería a dormir en la habitación al fondo del pasillo, que se alejaría de ellos y pasaría horas, encerrada en el tercer piso, donde se había escondido del mundo.

No lo haría. En su dolor, había cometido errores enormes y casi destruyó todo lo que le era precioso, echando a perder su vida.

Miró a Eleazar, recordando la noche anterior. "Sé que estás preocupado. No lo estés. ¿Sabes lo que quiero en este preciso momento? Quiero estar en los brazos de los hombres que más me aman."

La cara de Eleazar se arrugó y la tuvo en sus brazos casi antes de que ella terminara de hablar. Carlisle llegó más lentamente, y cuando lo hizo, completó su círculo. Sus brazos los envolvieron a los dos y sus cabezas descansaron juntas. Las lágrimas corrían por todas sus caras, pero ya no eran lágrimas de pesar.

"Los amo", susurró ella. "Los amo tanto. Gracias por no darse por vencidos conmigo."

Eleazar la besó, y Carlisle rozó su oreja con los labios. "Te amamos, Esme. Eres nuestro mundo."

La besó mientras Eleazar se trasladaba a la otra oreja. "No quiero estar sin ti otra vez. Nunca."

"No lo estarán", prometió ella. Sus manos acariciaron ambas espaldas. "Definitivamente no me voy a ir. Y no voy a volver a la otra habitación tampoco." Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

"No puedo decirles lo mucho que necesitaba estar con ustedes, lo mucho que los extrañé. Pero estaba demasiado asustada de regresar."

"¿Tenías miedo de la posibilidad de quedar embarazada?", preguntó Carlisle.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "O de perder a uno de ustedes.

Todavía no estoy lista para intentar tener un bebé, pero sé que voy a estarlo con el tiempo. Cuando lo esté, quiero probar con el procedimiento que Bella utilizó. El que su prima utilizó, también. El que nos daría un bebé de cada uno de ustedes."

"¿En serio?", Preguntó Eleazar.

Ella sonrió. "Sí, porque es la última vez que voy a pasar por el embarazo."

"¿Qué tal si practicamos?" sugirió Eleazar, con la sonrisa de pícaro que ella siempre había adorado.

Carlisle lo golpeó suavemente.

"Y celebramos que realmente estás de regreso con nosotros", Eleazar se apresuró a añadir.

Esme asintió con la cabeza, la anticipación comenzaba a llenarla. Cuando nada más estaba bien, estar con Carlisle y Eleazar siempre lo estaba. Y parecía como si una amplia franja de bienestar se extendiera ante ellos a la espera de que dieran un paso en él. "Creo que esa es una muy buena idea".

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Epílogo**

"Sí..." Esme siseó. Las esposas en sus muñecas repiquetearon contra el marco de la cama de hierro, mientras cabalgaba la polla de Eleazar y Carlisle hacía su magia con cera en su espalda. Una gota caliente rodó por su trasero, y ella se estremeció.

El anillo para el pene que Eleazar llevaba zumbaba contra su clítoris con cada movimiento hacia abajo. Estaba a escasos centímetros de correrse, pero no quería hacerlo hasta que Carlisle estuviera muy profundamente en su interior, también.

Gimió por la presión de sus dedos en su ano y deseó que se diera prisa. Su coño se estremeció con su orgasmo apenas contenido.

"No te corras", dijo suavemente Eleazar, obviamente sintiendo los pequeños espasmos en su pene. ¿Cómo no estar al borde del clímax?, cuando hoy habían decidido realizar una de sus fantasías favoritas. De rodillas, esposada y a su merced.

El dedo de Carlisle presionó dentro ella, moviéndose hacia adentro y fuera y aflojando sus músculos apretados. Añadió un segundo dedo. Ella gimió, tratando de moverse contra él mientras follaba a Eleazar. Carlisle la empujó hacia abajo sobre eje de Eleazar, con la mano libre, y la mantuvo allí. Ella gritó ante la sensación —la polla llenándola, la pequeña protuberancia del anillo para pene zumbando alegremente en su clítoris y los dedos de Carlisle follando su culo.

Para su alivio, el colchón se hundió, y un momento después, su polla presionó su estrecha abertura. Lentamente, empujó hacia adentro. Su eje se frotó contra el de Eleazar, a través de la delgada membrana que los separaba. Esme pensó, como siempre, que nunca había sentido algo tan bueno. Y cuando ellos la tomaron en su propio ritmo especial, que la dejaba sin aliento e indefensa entre ellos, supo, como siempre, que tenía razón. Era tan bueno...

Eleazar tiró de las pinzas en sus pezones, y eso fue todo. Se dejó ir y salió volando por encima del borde. Las luces brillaron ante sus ojos mientras jadeaba, la liberación robó su aliento e incluso la más mínima capacidad de moverse voluntariamente. Una y otra vez, los estremecimientos atormentaron su cuerpo. Sus músculos se apretaron, y su coño y culo estrecharon a los hombres de manera tan ceñida como un puño. Finalmente, Carlisle llevó la mano por debajo de ella y soltó el anillo de pene de cuero que contenía a Eleazar. En pocos segundos, Eleazar se liberó dentro de ella. Carlisle gimió, unos cuantos golpes después, encontrando también su clímax.

"Oh, Dios" gimió ella, descansando sobre Eleazar. "Eso fue..."

"Oh, sí" respondió Eleazar. La besó, de manera prolongada, mientras Carlisle salía de ella, y luego se levantaba de la cama. Habían convertido el salón del tercer piso, donde ella se había escondido alguna vez, en su sala de juegos. Escapaban hacia este lugar, para jugar sus juegos de esclavitud y sus juegos con cera; los juegos que la hacían gritar con toda su fuerza y podrían despertar a los niños, al otro lado del pasillo, si los jugaban en el dormitorio principal. Esta amplia habitación era perfecta para cualquier juego de rol que quisieran disfrutar.

Ella sonrió cuando Carlisle se limpió, y luego regresó con un paño húmedo. La lavó, y luego liberó las esposas que la habían tenido atada. Ella se deslizó con laxitud sobre el colchón.

Había sido un largo día y éste era el final perfecto.

"Toda tu planificación para el evento, dio sus frutos hoy", comentó Eleazar, retirando con ternura un rizo de sus ojos. "La fiesta de cumpleaños fue perfecta, incluso sabiendo que los chicos probablemente no la recordarán. Pero, ¡Dios!, se veían tan lindos cavando en su torta."

"Tenemos fotos," dijo Carlisle, cayendo al lado de ellos. "Llené una tarjeta de memoria y luego algo de la memoria de la cámara digital."

Esme sacudió la cabeza, riéndose de los orgullosos padres. No podría estar más feliz. Sus hijos, Dylan y Lucas, habían cumplido un año, algunos días atrás, y hoy había sido su primera fiesta de cumpleaños. Habían gateado por todos lados, encantando a los asistentes a la fiesta, mientras que casi todo el mundo había dado un gigante suspiro de alivio por su salud y su monumental cumpleaños.

"Deberíamos bajar ya", murmuró ella.

"En un minuto", dijo Carlisle, descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro. "Tenemos algo para ti."

'Tenemos algo para ti', había sido su frase para llevarla al piso de arriba.

"Ya me dieron algo", ella se rió, mientras Eleazar colocaba un hermoso collar de diamantes con tres círculos entrelazados, alrededor de su cuello. Sus tres vidas interconectadas para siempre. Lo besó y luego giró para besar a Carlisle. ¿Cómo podría decirles que no necesitaba regalos? Ya tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado y no quería que ninguno de ellos lo olvidara otra vez.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS EN UN RATO MAS PUBLICO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA ULTIMA HISTORIA DE ESTA SERIE QUE ES UN EMMETT/ROSE/GARRETT ESPERO LES GUSTE TAMBIEN**_

sophia m

AraSwaggi

helenagonzalez26-athos 


End file.
